Tiempos Antiguos
by Kiche
Summary: Después de mucho convivir y estar juntos, Lily descubre una gran verdad sobre sí misma, la cual hará que tome una decisión que marcará el resto de su vida. RR plz!
1. Default Chapter

Esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, es mucho Lily / James, en tiempos antiguos, espero que les gutes, y porfis!! Dejen sus RR!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Tiempos Antiguos

capítulo I

En el castillo de Gostehm reinaba el completo silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche no había alma alguna en movimiento, excepto por una sombra que se deslizaba por entre los corredores en dirección a la habitación de la hija menor de los Gostehm, recién nacida hacía apenas unos meses.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, para no dejar escapar ningún ruido que no fuera necesario, de lo contrario se despertaría la Guardia Real. 

Se movió sigilosamente hasta llegar a la pequeña cuna de la bebé, que dormía plácidamente sin advertir el gran peligro que se cernía sobre ella y su futuro. Tomó a la pequeña en brazos, que apenas profirió un suspiro, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en el camino tropezó con una silla, provocando que la sombra estuviera a punto de caer, y con un movimiento brusco, despertando a la bebé. El grito de llanto que salió de la boca de la niña rasgó el silencio del castillo en menos de un segundo, provocando que se empezaran a escuchar lo pasos apresurados de la Guardia en dirección a la habitación de la niña.

La sombra se movió rápido hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, y jalando un pequeño candelabro y pronunciando unas palabras, se abrió una puerta de pequeño tamaño un poco mas arriba. La bebé seguía llorando, así que la sombra le puso el chupón en la boca, haciendo que la niña guardar asilencio y entrara en somnolencia de nuevo.  La sombra trepó en una de las sillas y se metió en el pasadizo abierto, cerrándolo cuidadosamente detrás de sí.  Fue así como la hija menor de los Evans desapareció de la vida de ellos sin dejar rastro alguno, provocando un gran dolor en todo el reino.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

20 años después.

-Vamos Lily, será divertido- decía una chica de cabellos negros, morena y ojos café, con un vestido escotado y un pañuelo atado a su cabeza.

-No Liz, nos podríamos meter en problemas- dijo otra chica, ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello rojo como el fuego, traía un vestido azul sencillo, con su pañuelo atado a la cintura.

-Si usas un poco tus poderes, no creo que se den cuenta- contestó la otra chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Shhh!- exclamó Lily, la chica de cabellos como el fuego, llevándose un dedo a la boca –calla, recuerda que no puedes hablar de eso-

-Lo siento- murmuró Liz, sentándose en la hierba.

Ambas chicas aparentaban unos 18 años de edad, habían sido amigas desde pequeñas, ya que sus padres lo eran. Trabajaban de sirvientes en el castillo del  Rey Harold y la Reina Scarlett, pero a decir verdad, ellas nunca habían entrado al palacio, ya que se les tenía prohibido, en caso de que impidieran a sus padres cumplir con sus labores, por tanto vivían en una cabaña apartada del Bosque. A Lily eso le parecía tonto, ya que tenía un secreto anhelo de entrar al palacio por una vez, para dar un vistazo, al igual que su amiga Lizbeth. 

Ahora ambas chicas estaban delante de la muralla que separa al castillo de sus alrededores, y estaban buscando la manera de entrar, pero había demasiados guardias a la vista, así que decidieron sentarse.

-Tal vez con un vistazo que demos será mas que suficiente- dijo Liz, mirando un árbol que sobresalía de la muralla, al lado de ellas. Lily la miró con aire cómplice y se levantó inmediatamente, para empezar a escalar el árbol.

Ambas pudieron subir a la rama mas alta, ya que eran esbeltas y no pesaban mucho, y pudieron contemplar toda la belleza de los jardines del castillo. Había fuentes de unicornios, de las cuales el agua salía del cuerno, con árboles en forma de todo tipo de creaturas extrañas.

-Mira Liz, mira, así son los animales que yo puedo ver y tu no- dijo Lily, totalmente emocionada, señalando las fuentes.

-¡Que hermosos! Lástima que no tengo poderes yo para verlos- dijo Liz tristemente. De pronto se percató de algo.

-Cuidado Lily, estás muy cerca de la orilla de la rama y se puede romper- dijo Liz, viendo que la rama estaba del lado del castillo.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, no me pasará nada- dijo Lily, yéndose mas para la orilla, para poder ver mejor la fuente en donde había un tritón con su caballo de mar. Desgraciadamente, Liz tenía razón, y la rama estaba demasiado delgada, así que solo tuvo que escuchar el sonido de un pequeño ¡Crac!, para darse cuenta que se habían metido en muy graves problemas. Lily había caído en el jardín del castillo, y no había modo de salir, ya que el muro era de dos metros y medio y no había nada para escalar. Cuando Lily pudo levantarse después del golpe, comprendió lo terrible de su situación.

-¡Lily! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la voz de su amiga Liz, del otro lado del muro.

-Liz, será mejor que te alejes, vienen los guardias y yo me debo ir, nos vemos en la noche en la cabaña- dijo Lily, viendo las personas que venían hacia ella, y se escondió detrás de un matorral que estaba al lado de ella.

Viendo que la Guardia estaba contemplando la escena del crimen, ya sabiendas que  no iban a buscar mas allá, se aventuró a salir detrás del matorral para poder ir corriendo hacia otro y ocultarse. Se la pasó corriendo de matorral en matorral hasta que llegó a la puerta de entrada al castillo. La contempló por unos instantes, y ya iba a dar la vuelta para irse a la salida, cuando vio el carruaje Real acercándose.

"_Mi madre, que si me ven me matan_" pensó Lily, así que se metió al castillo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, agradeciendo que no hubiera ningún guardia por ahí. 

Al llegar al piso superior, vio que había mínimo unas doce puertas, que se encontraban del lado izquierdo, ya que del derecho era el barandal por donde se asomaban al piso de abajo. 

Recorrió todas esas puertas en busca de alguna que le indicara que era la más segura, pero no encontró nada de eso, y escuchando como la puerta principal se abría de nuevo, para que entraran sus Majestades, decidió introducirse en la primera habitación que tenía a la mano, la cual era la penúltima de mero al fondo.

Se encontró en una habitación del tamaño de su pequeña cabaña del bosque, bastante lujosa, con una cama en la parte central de la habitación. "_¿Quién dormirá aquí_" se preguntó ella, recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro, hasta dar con lo que parecía ser el ropero. Lo abrió de par en par y encontró pura ropa de hombre.

"_O es del Rey, o es de su Alteza el príncipe, aunque no se de que edad es_" se dijo Lily. Cerró el armario y siguió recorriendo la habitación, en donde encontró una varita mágica, igual a la que ella misma se había construido tiempo atrás.

"_Así que es un mago el que vive aquí_" Tomó la varita entre sus dedos, haciendo que ésta empezara a vibrar con mucha fuerza, así que la dejó de nuevo en la mesa que la había encontrado.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta moverse, así que se ocultó debajo de la cama, el primer escondite que vio, donde ella podía observar todo sin ser observada.

-Corredores y mas corredores repletos de libros, ¿Cómo querías que me divirtiera Remus?- dijo una voz masculina, perteneciente a un chico de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, de cabello negro azabache totalmente desordenado y gafas doradas de montura redonda. En un principio a Lily le pareció extraño el hombre, jamás lo había visto en su vida.

-Tienes que continuar tus estudios James, la magia es algo que jamás dejas de aprender, y recuerda que tus papás tienen las esperanzas de que logres convencer algún dia al pueblo de aceptar la magia como parte de sus vidas, recuerda que hay mucho miedo y eso podría resultar contraproducente, tienes que aprender también a ocultar tus poderes y saber actuar como un perfecto _muggle_- dijo el otro chico, que a primera vista le pareció simpático a Lily. Era de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, bastante profundos, aunque con unas ojeras que indicaban una enfermedad.

-Pero no te sientas presionado amigo- dijo una tercera voz, entrando de pronto a la habitación el dueño de ésta. Era un chico también de aproximadamente 25 años, ojos azules y cabello negro, un poco mas largo de lo normal, pero vestido elegantemente.

-Gracias Sirius, se que no debo sentirme presionado, al menos no sabiendo que el futuro y vida de muchos magos y brujas esta en riesgo y soy la única persona que puede ayudarlos, haciendo creer al pueblo que no es mala la magia, ah, pero no conforme con eso, hay un mago oscuro llamado Voldemort dispuesto a matar a todo _muggle, squib, _o _sangre-sucia _ que se le cruce en el camino- dijo James, con voz sarcástica.

En ese momento entró otro hombre vestido totalmente de etiqueta, con pinta de ser el mayordomo.

-Señor, lo están esperando para el té- anunció y se retiró.

-Bueno, al menos por hoy no tienes que preocuparte de eso- dijo Sirius, saliendo de la habitación seguido de sus amigos, y sus pisadas se perdieron por el corredor principal.

Lily suspiró aliviada de poder salir de su escondite. Advirtió de pronto una pared falsa que había al otro lado de la habitación, y corrió a ella, preguntándose como se abría. 

"_Alohomara_" murmuró entre dientes, y la puerta se abrió, revelando un pasaje secreto. Lily suspiró aliviada, pero nerviosa a la vez, ya que iba a salir de la habitación del príncipe James, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía a donde iba a dar, y eso podría ser peligroso, ya que estaba en peligro de encontrarse cara a cara con los mismo Reyes, y entonces sería peor.

Se dispuso a recorrer la habitación una vez mas, pensando si debía o no ir por el pasadizo, cuando advirtió el sonido amortiguado de pisadas en el corredor. Alcanzó de nuevo a esconderse debajo de la cama, pero había dejado abierta la puerta del pasadizo.

En eso entró el príncipe solo, murmurando algo así como "_No es posible que se me haya olvidado..._" cuando notó la puerta abierta.

A Lily se le vino el alma hasta los pies cuando el príncipe empezó a buscar por toda la habitación cualquier signo de personas ajenas al personal o la familia real ahí mismo. 

Buscó en su ropero, en una habitación lateral de la cual Lily no se había percatado, debajo de las mesas y de cada mueble, pero no encontró nada.

Suspiró James sin saber que hacer, y ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando notó un brillo rojo fuego en la alfombra, que era de color vino oscuro. 

Fue entonces cuando Lily empezó a pensar en todo lo que le harían, ya que James se decidió a agacharse y quitar la colcha, para encontrarse con la intrusa.

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!- exclamó sorprendido James, viendo a la hermosa chica pobremente vestida tirada en el suelo.

-Bueno, yo...- empezó a decir la chica, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias.

-Soy el Príncipe James Potter, y demando una explicación- exclamó con voz autoritaria, cuando se percató de que al lado de la chica estaba una varita mágica tirada.

-Eres una bruja...- dijo James, con una expresión de sorpresa total.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Que les pareció??? Bueno, si les intriga y quieren saber mas, solo dejen sus RR por favor!!! Por favor, no les cuesta tanto!!!


	2. El trabajo

Uf! He estado totalmente ocupada esta semana, y de verdad que no quería actualizar nada hasta estar completamente tranquila, (Por cierto, ya actualicé el de "Al único que amé", para que lo lean y me dejen RR plz) Quería actualizarlos todos de un tiro este fin de semana, por que como empiezo exámenes el próximo lunes pues me voy a desconectar un poco de aquí para estudiar, como quiera, tratare de actualizar a tiempo, es decir, cuando les he fallado?? :P No me respondan ¬¬ :P

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, contestando RR:

Padme Gilraen: Muchas gracias, de verdad que los RR sirven mucho, trataré de actualizar mas rápido, a ver si puedo, por que de los fics que he publicado ninguno está terminado, jejeje entonces tengo que actualizar TODOS cada fin de semana, ¿Me creerías? Pero bueno, saludos.

Kagome-Lamister: Muchas gracias, trataré de continuarlo pronto, como le dije a Padme, por mientras aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.

Lourdes Ariki: Muchas gracias por tu RR, no importa si es corto o largo, lo bueno es que te tomaste la molestia de dejarlo y eso es lo que apreciamos los autores, trataré de seguirlo pronto, pero por mientras aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. 

Clau: Si, se que fue cortito, pero la verdad andaba medio apuradilla y no era el único que tenía que actualizar, a ver si los demás capítulos puedo ponerlos mas largos, muchas gracias por tu RR ^^´.

Cygni: Jajajaja te iré diciendo que es lo que va pasar conforme vaya subiendo los capítulos :P Gracias por tu RR

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Tiempos Antiguos

Capítulo II

-Bueno yo...- murmuró la chica, doblando la rodilla ante el príncipe. –Lo siento su Alteza, me perdí- dijo temblorosa.

-¿Por qué tienes esa varita en tu poder? ¿Eres una bruja acaso?- preguntó el príncipe, dirigiendo una mirada de desplante a la chica.

-Si lo soy- murmuró Lily, sin percatarse de la mirada del príncipe, ya que tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-¿No sabías que la magia está restringida en este país, y que es condena de muerte a todo aquel o aquella que sea bruja o mago?- preguntó el príncipe, bajando la voz, pero esta vez Lily no se dejó amedrentar, y levantándose del suelo encaró al príncipe.

-En ese caso, Su Alteza estaría condenado a muerte también, al igual que sus amigos, ya que los tres son magos y lo están escondiendo del pueblo- dijo ella, echando fuego por los ojos.

El príncipe la miró de una manera extraña, y luego dijo:

-Aún así te puedo condenar, el Castillo es una propiedad privada, y toda la gente que sea ajena a la familia Real, o ajena al personal tiene vedada la entrada al Castillo, bajo pena de pasar 6 meses en prisión- tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-Pues entonces mándeme a prisión, tal y como la ley dice- contestó Lily desafiante, provocando el príncipe se encolerizara.

-No me hables en ese tono, soy el príncipe y tengo derecho a... –empezó a decir, pero la pequeña pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Usted no tiene mas derecho sobre mi que el que tengo yo, así que por favor dígame mi castigo para que acabe esta discusión, y si usted es igual de engreído y orgulloso cuando sea rey, entonces tendrá que prepararse para una sublevación por parte de su pueblo, que después del justo reinado de su padre no creo que acepten un joven ambicioso y sin experiencia- contestó ella, cerrando los puños muy fuertemente.

La discusión pudo haber continuado por mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento entraron Remus y Sirius a la habitación.

-James, bebimos tu té, pensamos que como no habías bajado, no ibas a querer...- dijo Sirius mientras entraba a la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver el cuadro de una pelirroja de apariencia de mendiga con los puños apretados mientras fulminaba al príncipe con la mirada, y el príncipe la observaba con miedo en los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Remus, mirando a la chica. James se volvió hacia ellos.

-Esta chica estaba debajo de mi cama cuando vine a la habitación, y sabe nuestro secreto- contestó el, señalando la varita que había recogido del suelo cuando vio a la chica. Sirius y Remus se miraron un poco preocupados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?- preguntó Sirius, después de un rato de silencio.

-No lo se, la quisiera dejar en los calabozos pero temo que hable- contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces? Tal vez si la amenazamos no diga nada- dijo de nuevo Sirius.

-¡Cuando dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente...!- exclamó Lily, totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡No te atrevas a gritarle al Príncipe!- exclamó James, perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Yo le grito a quien yo quiera! ¡Y mas si me esta faltando al respeto como usted lo está haciendo!- exclamó Lily, que se había puesto roja de la ira que le daba.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos en el corredor, entonces James les hizo una seña a Remus y a Sirius, que tomaron a la chica por los hombros, y antes de que ésta se diera cuenta, la arrastraron a la puertecita que ella misma había abierto poco antes, cerrándola tras ellos y tapándole a Lily la boca para que no pudiera hablar.

-James, ¿Qué pasa? Escuche la voz de una chica en tu habitación- preguntó la voz de una mujer madura.

-Nada mamá, todo bien-  contestó James con voz de casualidades.

-¿Dónde estan Remus y Sirius? Hace poco subieron-

-Salieron un poco, en unos momentos regresan-

-Bueno, espero que estén listos para la cena, se servirá en una hora- y dicho esto, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras la mujer, mientras que la del escondite se abría y salían a tropezones Lily, Remus y Sirius.

-Mi madre escuchó algo, así que hay que bajar la voz- dijo James a sus amigos, ignorando por completo a Lily.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la chica?- preguntó Remus, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Lily a levantarse. "_Por lo menos hay uno que si es caballeroso_" pensó Lily.

-Mándala a la prisión, tenemos cupo todavía- dijo Sirius.

-Tengo una mejor idea- contestó James sonriendo, y se dirigió a la chica. –Trabajarás en el Castillo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Lily.

-Baja la voz- gruño James –Trabajarás en el Castillo-

-No voy a trabajar aquí, y menos al servicio de un chico orgulloso, altanero, arrogante y sin gran sentido del deber como lo eres tu- contestó Lily, dando una pequeña patada en el suelo. James suspiró.

-De acuerdo, yo no te caigo bien, y a mi no me caen bien las pobretonas como tú... – empezó a decir, pero se  lo impidió la gran cachetada que Lily le plantó en la mejilla.

-¡Oye! Encima de que soy compasivo...- murmuró James, mientras que Remus y Sirius se reían por lo bajo.

-Me vuelves a llamar pobretona y te va peor "príncipe"- dijo Lily, totalmente enojada. James la miraba sin entender.

-Bueno, trabajarás en el Castillo, yo diré que contraté a una muchacha para limpiar específicamente mis habitaciones, espero que lo hagas mejor que el mayordomo, ya que eres mujer, por que el mayordomo de verdad que le tengo que devolver muchas tareas por que no las hace bien, pero bueno, le diré eso a mis papás, y tu a cambio no revelas mi secreto- dijo James, tendiéndole la mano.

-No veo en que salgo beneficiada- contestó Lily mirándolo a los ojos ye ignorando la mano.

-Cualquier muchacha de tu edad anhelaría trabajar en el Castillo, te estoy concediendo ese honor- dijo James totalmente sorprendido.

-Para tu información, y como te habrás dado cuenta, no soy como las demás muchachas de mi edad- contestó Lily, señalando la varita que James le había quitado. James se la devolvió respetuosamente.

-De acuerdo, trabajar en el palacio y yo te daré lecciones de magia, ¿Ahora si es un trato?- preguntó James, un poco exasperado y tendiéndole la mano. Lily sonrió con picardía, y a James pensó que era una sonrisa muy bonita.

-¿Cuándo serán mis lecciones?- preguntó ella.

-Vivirás aquí en el Castillo, en la torre del lado derecho hay una habitación vacía, de lunes a viernes serán tus labores y el sábado tendrás tus lecciones, espero que seas buena alumna por que no tengo paciencia...- dijo James.

-No se preocupes su Alteza, puedo con las lecciones- dijo Lily, sonriendo mas aún.

-Remus y Sirius me ayudarán en las clases prácticas, que serán cada quince días, yo te diré el lugar luego, empiezas tu trabajo el lunes. Por cierto, el domingo tienes libre- dijo James, sonriendo a su vez.

-Muchas gracias Alteza, ahora... ¿Por donde puedo salir de Castillo sin que me vean?- preguntó Lily.

-Por ahí- contestó James, señalando la puerta que en un principio había abierto Lily –Bajarás directo a las afueras del Castillo, en donde hay un estanque, tu saldrás del lado derecho, es un escondite bien disimulado por unos matorrales, solo no digas nada-

Lily se deslizó hacia fuera del Castillo, llegando a la cabaña de su amiga y anunciando que iba a trabajar en el Castillo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente cap, no se ustedes, pero a mi me está gustando el fic, y mas por que está la trama en mi mente y ya se lo que va a pasar muajajajajajajaj Espero sus RR!!!


	3. La primera lección

Hola a todos!!! Aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen si no esta tan largo como hubieran querido, pero apenas estoy saliendo del estrés de los exámenes y de verdad que de repente me siento muy cansada y hasta escribir me cuesta trabajo!! Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, así que sigan leyendo, y por favor, no dejen de dejar sus RR!!!

Maxie: Muchas gracias, eso intento, pero la escuela me trae como loca!!! En toda la extensión de la palabra.... Lo bueno es que aun no entro a universidad, por que entonces si es el trauma!!! Pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!

HG: Muchas gracias, la verdad no sabía si les gustaría, pero a mi me pareció interesante, así que decidí subirlo, espero que lo sigas encontrando igual de interesante, muchas gracias por tu RR!!

Lamister: Muchas gracias!! Lo de largos no se si te lo pueda prometer, por que cada vez tengo menos tiempo de escribir, pero claro que los estaré subiendo tan rápido como pueda, por mientras es cada semana, así que no te preocupes, muchas gracias por tu RR!!

Clavel: Mira, la verdad no puedo adelantar mucho, pero creo que no haré mal con responderte tu pregunta: No está lejos, es el reino vecino en realidad, el mismo reino al que pertenece Snape, así que con esta información te puedo dejar por este momento...  Muy pronto descubrirás que con cada cosa, y porque y quien se la robó, eso será lo mas interesante... Bueno, será interesante :P.Muchas gracias por tu RR!!

Lourdes Ariki: Muchas gracias de verdad, eso anima mucho a escribir, y respecto a eso, si, también creo que Lily era medio enojona, al igual que James, y de verdad que esta vez si aplica, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y muchas veces se cruza sin saber Jejejejeje Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia!! Gracias por tu RR!!

Clau: Muchas gracias, como decía, trataré de continuarle, por cierto, me encantan las caritas que haces Jejejejeje, muchas gracias por tu RR!!

Andrea: Muchas gracias, como digo, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes al igual que has estado disfrutando de los demás!! Te cuidas y gracias por tu RR!!

Amni:  Muchas gracias. Debo decir que a Lily la puse un poquito de mi personalidad. (Bueno, un muchito, mas bien diría yo) Por eso estaba indecisa en si les iba a gustar o no. A James no le puse personalidad de gente conocida por que pues ahora no hay de quien sacarla jejejeje pero como quiera, espero que te siga gustando gracias!!!

Cygni: Si!!! Me encantó esa parte!! Me hubiera gustado describir un plaff mínimo, pero se me fue la onda y ya cuando me acordé, ya había subido el capítulo.... L Pero bueno, tal vez salga otro... Jejejeje tampoco lo voy a matar a golpes al pobre.... Pero de verdad que siento que se la merecía en ese momento, hasta a mí me hizo enojar su comentario!!! Jajajaja muchas gracias!!!

Kirie Croiff: Jajajajaja muchas gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando!!! 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Tiempos Antiguos

Capítulo III "La primera lección"

Lily empezó muy bien su trabajo, ya que cuando hacía la limpieza no estaba el príncipe en sus habitaciones. A los Reyes pareció no preocuparles que hubiera una muchacha mas en el castillo, después de todo, estaban pensando en contratar una pronto, ya que hacía falta una mujer que supiera bien de limpieza para asear las habitaciones del príncipe.

Esa mañana del viernes, Lily iba caminando con un plumero en la mano, para empezar a limpiar los muebles, que era lo único que le tocaba  hacer ese día, para después ir a las cocinas a ayudar a su mamá a preparar la comida de la familia Real. Se detuvo al escuchar pasos en el pasillo, y se encontró cara a cara con Lord Remus, que se había quedado a dormir en el palacio el día anterior, junto con Lord Sirius, y ahora se dirigían a las clases de esgrima que tenía el príncipe en esos momentos en el jardín.

-Buenos días señorita Evans- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Lord Remus, ¿No necesita nada en estos momentos?- preguntó Lily, también con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, estoy perfectamente bien- contestó Remus, y se dio media vuelta para irse. 

–Disculpe- dijo, y apresuró el paso. Lily se sonrojó levemente, pensando en la cálida sonrisa que le había dirigido Remus, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. "_No seas tonta Evans, es un Lord y tu eres una simple muchacha, nada puedes hacer._" Estaba justo pensando en eso cuando entró a la habitación del príncipe, y empezó a sacudir los muebles. De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe, y entró el príncipe James totalmente enojado. Lily hizo caso omiso de él, y siguió limpiando, pero en un momento dado, ella se quedó pensando en Remus, y se empezó a sonrojar un poco.

-¡Se supone que tienes que estar limpiando!- exclamó el príncipe totalmente enojado, parándose en frente de ella. Lily sacudió su cabeza, y continuó limpiando, sin prestar atención a sus refunfuños, cosa que pareció exasperar al príncipe.

-¡Esto no está limpio aún! ¡Espero que no seas igual de mediocre que el mayordomo!- exclamó él, mirando un mueble a la derecha de la habitación. Lily miró el mueble, pero siguió sin decir nada, sintiendo una pequeña chispa de ira nacer dentro de ella.

-¡Esto tampoco esta limpio!- volvió a exclamar, señalando esta vez un espejo colgado del lado derecho de la habitación. Lily lo miró inexpresivamente, a través de sus enormes ojos verde.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Es mi habitación, y hago lo que se me de mi gana!-

Ahora fue el turno de Lily de protestar.

-¡Ya me tiene harta, usted con sus manías estúpidas, no se que le pasa, y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero no tiene ningún derecho a venir a gritarme y exigirme cosas solo porque salió de mal humor de su clase de esgrima, no se quien fue el idiota que se le ocurrió ponerlo de mal humor, ya que siempre la culpa viene recayendo sobre mí! ¿no? ¡Y para su mayor información, esa parte aún no la he limpiado, es  por eso que no está limpia!- estaba gritando de tal forma que se puso completamente roja, tanto que no sabía donde empezaba su cabello, provocando que James se amedrentara un poco y quedara totalmente en estado de shock.

-Bueno, yo...- empezó a decir, pero Lily había sacado su varita y había limpiado con magia el resto de la habitación.

-Espero que esté satisfecho, lo espero a usted mañana en las salas de mi habitación a las 8 de la mañana, espero que no llegue tarde, tal y como prometió- dijo ella, de muy mal humor, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 

Un muy contrariado James se dirigía a la torre del lado derecho, en donde había dos habitaciones y un pequeño salón. Estaba totalmente nervioso, y algo cohibido, ya que jamás en su vida le había tocado que alguien se opusiera a su mandato, y menos una chica campesina menor que él. Iba pensando en eso, justo cuando llegó a la puerta dela pequeña sala, y tocó con los nudillos.

Se abrió y se encontró con la chica campesina de cabellos rojos, que estaba vestida sin la usual indumentaria del servicio del castillo, si no que traía una falda larga café con una blusa blanca. "_Se ve linda_" pensó James, pero al instante sacudió su cabeza. "_¿En que estas pensando James Potter? Es una campesina, una muchacha de servicio, la realeza y la pobreza no van juntas_". Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, provocando una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la muchacha.

-¿Se siente bien su Alteza? Si quiere podemos dejarlo para después- dijo ella, tocándole la frente. James sintió el suave contacto de la mano de Lily por unos segundos, pero al sentirlo, una calidez especial envolvió su cuerpo, mientras sonreía.

-Esta bien, me siento bien, ahora, vamos a las lecciones que tengo un día muy ocupado- dijo James, entrando en la habitación. Había traído unos libros de magia avanzada consigo, que depositó en la mesa que había en la pequeña sala. La sala era rústica, con una pequeña alfombra roja cuadrada, con bordes dorados. Los sillones eran color café, con una pequeña mesa de madera en el centro, en la que Lily había tenido especial cuidado de colocar unos Lirios. Había dos puertas en la sala, una que conducía a la habitación de Lily, mientras que la otra conducía a una habitación vacía.

-Perfecto, como usas tu varita muy ágilmente, doy por sentado de que sabes lo básico, así que empezaremos por algo un poco mas laborioso el día de hoy, serán transformaciones, tendrás que transformar este vaso en un topo- dijo James, depositando un vaso azul en la mesa.

-Bueno, yo... No soy buena en transformaciones, por eso no las hago a diario- dijo Lily, sonrojándose un poco.

-Bien, no te preocupes, esa es la materia que mejor se me da a mi, así que te podré ayudar en todo lo que necesites, pero debo advertirte que no soy bueno en encantamientos- dijo James seriamente. Lily se había sentado en el piso, para estar a la altura de la mesa, en donde abrió un libro y se puso a hojearlo. 

-Esa es la que mas fácil se me da, no te preocupes- contestó ella, mirando el libro con especial interés. Después de eso, James le enseñó a Lily el movimiento de varita que tenía que hacer, y así empezó ella practicar. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, mientras Lily hacía lo posible por transformar su vaso en un topo, sin lograr nada mas que hacer que le saliera pelo al vaso. Arrojó su varita en el sillón totalmente enfurruñada, y se sumió en la lectura del libro, para ver en que se estaba equivocando.

-Si quieres podemos tomar un descanso de unos 10 minutos, para poder seguirle después- dijo James, recibiendo una mirada de gratitud por parte de Lily, que se levantó del suelo, para arrojarse ella misma al sillón, quedando semi-recostada con su cabeza muy cerca de James. Se percató de eso y se levantó, mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento Su Alteza- murmuró ella, sentándose correctamente esta vez.

-Esta bien, no importa- contestó James sonriendo. A Lily le extrañó que no se enojara, así que se aventuró a sacarle plática al príncipe.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que estaba ayer tan enojado conmigo?-

James la miró por un momento, y luego contestó.

-Lord Snapy Poo, mejor conocido como Lord Snape por los demás, vendrá la dentro de dos meses a quedarse una temporada en el palacio- contestó con un gruñido. A Lily la confundió mas esta respuesta.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. James sintió como si una daga se incrustara en su corazón para después salir del otro lado la mirada de Lily lo había cautivado... Volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

-Es la persona menos agradable en todo el mundo, pero es un Lord, y tengo que atenderlo, lo bueno es que Lord Remus y Lord Sirius estarán también aquí, pero aún así será una pesadilla, es la persona mas fría y desagradable que conozco, le gusta lastimar los sentimientos de los demás por puro placer, y le encanta maltratar a mis sirvientes- dijo James, dándose cuenta de la horrible realidad.

-Lily, por favor, quiero que cuando Lord Snape venga, te vayas a tu casa- dijo repentinamente, tomando las manos de Lily en un apretón suave, pero firme.

Lily lo miró sin comprender. 

-Pero y las lecciones...- empezó a decir cuando James se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban, y soltó las manos suaves de Lily lentamente, mientras se volvía a sentar con su porte orgulloso.

-Te las daré en tu cabaña, no será necesario que vengas todos los días a limpiar, con que vengas cada lunes, miércoles y viernes estará bien, no te preocupes por llegar temprano, mejor ven en la tarde, para que no te encuentres con Lord Snape- dijo James, mirándola suavemente. Lily se quedó pensando un momento, mientras sentía la mirada de James sobre ella.

-¿De verdad es tan malo?- preguntó Lily, volteando a verlo.

-Si lo es, pero no te preocupes, diré a Lord Remus y Lord Sirius que traten de protegerte, no te acerques a el cuando lo veas, y mucho menos cruces palabra con el- dijo James levantándose y empezando a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi?- preguntó Lily de pronto. James se paró en seco, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que solo se limitó a dar una respuesta bastante tonta.

-Me tengo que ir a preparar las cosas para la llegada de Lord Snapy, nos vemos el lunes- y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado.

Lily se quedó viendo la puerta por un rato, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho James. Luego su pensamiento cayó en la parte en que decía que Remus la iba a tener que cuidar. Sonrió para si misma, sonrojándose un poco, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

"_No debes de pensar en eso Lily, sabes lo malo que puede pasar_" se dijo a sí misma, antes de entrar en su habitación y tomar una ducha, para luego ir a visitar a su molesta hermana en la cabaña del bosque.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría a mi poder dejarles las preguntillas que hago siempre, pero la verdad tengo mucho sueño... ( Me creerían!?!?! A Las 10 de la noche apenas!!!) Y quiero descansar, después de la semana tan pesada que tuve... Solo espero que lo disfrute, y por favor, no sean malos y dejen sus RRR de verdad que los aprecio!!!


	4. Lord Snape

Bueno, después de un pequeño tiempo sin escribir ni aparecer mucho por estos rumbos... (No se hagan, solo fue una semana, dos a lo mucho). Debo decir que en estos momentos tengo un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza... Bueno, no tan fuerte, pero como quiera muy incómodo....  Pero bueno, muchas gracias por sus RR que pienso contestarles justo ahora:

Amni: Muchas gracias, yo en estos momentos estoy igual que tu de apurada jajajaja de hecho ya voy tarde a mi compromiso, me quedé escribiendo!!!

Silence: Muchas gracias por el cumplido Jajajaja Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

Clavel: Jajajajajaja pues quien sabe la verdad.... Se que debería ser J/L, pero la verdad es que también me gusta mucho la pareja L/R Jajajajaja pero entonces dejaría de ser mi fic, por que ya les prometí mucho de J/L, pero quien sabe, la verdad es que nada es seguro nunca ..... :P

Cygni: Mira en cuanto a la edad, es mas o menos de la misma, ya que la suya esta variando mucho, pero en cuanto a malvado, te podré decir que es malo como el agua de pozo, claro que lo podrás comprobar por ti misma en todo este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes!!! :P

Lamister: Jajajaja por que no te gusta el Remus Lily???? :P

Danae Weasley: Jajajaja si, pero faltará un poco antes de que cada quien acepte sus sentimientos de verdad, aunque  como te has dado cuenta, James se siente atraído a Lily, al igual que Lily a Remus, pero todos concuerdan en que la realeza y la pobreza no van juntos, pero todavía faltan muchos factores que andan sueltos por aquí.... :D:D:D:D

Clau: Muchas gracias de verdad, espero que sigas disfrutando de los demás capítulos y no me mates por este de enseguida.... U_U ^_^´

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Tiempos Antiguos

Capítulo IV "Lord Snape"

Los dos meses se pasaron mas rápido de lo que Lily y James hubieran querido, y antes de un suspiro ya estaba Lily de nuevo instalada en su cabaña con su molesta hermana, y Lord Snape llegaba esa tarde al castillo. James le había dicho que tenía que asistir al recibimiento del hombre, que tendría lugar aquella tarde  en la entrada principal. Habrían de celebrar una gran bienvenida, que consistiría en el recibimiento de Snape a las puertas en un principio, en el que tenían que participar desde el sirviente mas pequeño del palacio, hasta el mismísimo Rey, después se haría una pequeña cena familiar, en la cual Lily no tendría que participar, a petición del príncipe James (Pero ella no se enteró de esto), y culminaría con un gran baile que duraría toda la noche.

-¡Ya prepárate niña! Puedes llegar tarde para la bienvenida de Lord Snape, y podría ser desastroso- exclamó Petunia, entrando a la habitación de Lily y sacando su ropa de sirvienta que mejor le venía.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Lily, levantando la ceja.

-Dicen que Lord Snape si se fija en las sirvientes, aún no ha conseguido esposa, pero mantiene a todas sus... –empezó a decir Petunia, pero Lily la interrumpió con un chillido.

-¡Ni creas que voy a ser así! ¡Aspiro a algo con dignidad en mi vida!- exclamó totalmente roja, haciendo que Petunia se enojara.

-¡Cállate niña! Si fueras al menos eso en este castillo tendrías mucha suerte, ahora prepárate ya que ya casi llega Lord Snape- dijo Petunia, y al instante salió de la habitación para que Lily se cambiara.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Lily se encontraba parada en una de las hileras formadas por los sirvientes a las puertas del castillo. Había cinco en cada lado de la puerta, y Lily se encontraba en la tercer línea del lado derecho viendo desde afuera. James le había conseguido ese lugar, ya que era muy difícil que la vieran desde donde tendría que pasar  Snape, así estaría a salvo, claro que Lily tampoco sabía esto, ella estaba muy ocupada observando a Lord Remus que se encontraba a uno de los lados del príncipe, justo enfrente de las puertas. Del otro lado del príncipe estaba Lord Sirius, y a la derecha de éstos estaban el Rey y la Reina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

De pronto Lily escuchó el sonido de un carruaje que se detenía justo en las puertas, el cual sorprendía a todos por su lujo, era de un tono café con un grabado total de oro del escudo de la casa de Lord Snape, el cual era una serpiente, y en la ventanilla de la puerta se encontraban cortinas de seda y gasa, los caballos eran negros, pero Lily reconoció casi enseguida que eran de muy buena raza, y el cochero estaba vestido con un traje mas caro que el de una cuarta parte de los sirvientes ahí parados. De pronto la puertecilla de la puerta se abrió, para dejar ver a un hombre de buena complexión, cabello negro largo, y a decir verdad, un poco grasoso. Tenía nariz ganchuda y la piel cetrina,  y parecía muy arrogante. A Lily le pareció un hombre déspota desde el principio, y no le agradó.

-¡Lord Snape de la casa de Slytherin!- exclamó un hombre que estaba al lado del carruaje vestido formalmente. Todos los sirvientes y presentes se apresuraron a aplaudir, mientras que James, Sirius y Remus se adelantaban  hacia Lord Snape, el cual los miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Bienvenido seas Lord Snape- dijo James, estrechando la mano de Snape y dándole el abrazo acostumbrado de la paz. (¿Se imaginan a James haciendo eso en la escuela? XD), seguido luego el abrazo por parte de Remus y Sirius. (¿Y eso? :P). Instantáneamente, y sin proponérselo, James volteó hacia donde se encontraba Lily, y Snape lo notó, así que él volteó hacia donde miraba James, y se encontró con una pelirroja de ojos verdes muy atractiva. Snape sonrió para si mismo, provocando que un escalofrío de rabia recorriera la espalda de James, y una mirada de desconcertada por parte de Sirius y Remus.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Lil caminaba por los jardines del castillo disfrutando de sus quince minutos de descanso antes de empezar a realizar los trabajos del día. Estaba muy distraída viendo las figuras que habían formado con los árboles de unicornios, pegasos y otros animales que ella había visto alguna vez, y que sabia que su mejor amiga jamás había visto, y no notó una sombra peligrosa que se acercaba a ella.

-Buenas tardes, tengo un problema, ¿Podría limpiar mis zapatos en estos momentos? Es que por las prisas se me ensuciaron y tengo que comer muy presentable, por tanto tengo que limpiarlos- dijo Snape, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

-Claro Lord Snape, le ayudaría con mucho gusto...- empezó a decir Lily, pero Snape la interrumpió.

-No te vuelvas a dirigir de manera tan irrespetuosa a mi niña, para ti soy Su Alteza y punto- dijo Snape.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, pero no puedo llamarlo Alteza, así es como se llama al príncipe solamente- dijo Lily, queriendo disculparse.

-¿Me estas contradiciendo?- preguntó Snape con la voz peligrosamente baja y un brillo cruel en los ojos.

-No señor, claro que no, es solo que... No puedo llamarlo Alteza, la ley lo prohíbe, a menos que usted sea el príncipe- explicó Lily, mientras se empezaba a poner nerviosa, pero sabía de antemano que no debía demostrarlo.

-¿Sabías que puedo castigarte por contradecirme?- bramó Snape –Mandaré que te den latigazos, a menos que... ya sabes.... una visita a mi habitación y tal vez podamos arreglarlo, quizá hasta te compensaría....- dijo Snape, con la voz mas baja aún, pero solamente escuchó un sonido y sintió el golpe de la cachetada que Lily acababa de soltar.

-¡Tengo mi dignidad señor!- exclamó Lily totalmente enojada.

Snape se puso rojo en un principio, como no sabiendo que hacer, ya que no se esperaba lo que había pasado, así que simplemente tomó a Lily de la mano muy fuertemente, provocando que se lastimara la muñeca, pero Lily no hizo mueca de dolor, así que Snape la llevó a empujones a la sala que Lily conocía muy bien, pero que temía mas ser llevada, ya que era la sala de castigos para los sirvientes que no sabían comportarse. Estaba empolvada y llena de arañas, ya que los actuales reyes nunca la usaban, pero al parecer Snape estaba mas que dispuesto a usarla.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Lily de manera desafiante.

-Lo que yo haga contigo no importa, ya que no eres mas que una simplona, no vales nada, eres solo una sirvienta, así que te voy a enseñar como tratar a la gente importante estúpida- dijo Snape, quitándose los guantes y tomando en sus manos un látigo que había ahí. Lily abrió mucho los ojos, pero no creía que lo que iba a suceder, hasta que el primer golpe cayó sobre ella, provocando una herida en su muslo derecho, que empezó a sangrar. De la boca de Lily no salió quejido alguno.

-¿Así que te crees muy fuerte para mi, eh? Muy bien, pensaba dejar ahí el castigo, pero como veo que aguantas mas...- dijo Snape, descargando treinta veces el látigo sobre el cuerpo de Lily que se derrumbó en el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento por el dolor, mientras que los golpes provocaban heridas que empezaban a sangrar. De su boca jamás salió quejido alguno.

Snape  dejó el látigo de lado, y luego volteó a ver a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo con una mirada de desplante, mientras se volvía a acomodar los guantes, para luego salir de la habitación, dejando a Lily a merced del polvo y de la humedad, sin conocimiento y sangrando por todo el cuerpo, mientras las arañas que había ahí se ocupaban en acercarse a la muchacha sigilosmante.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde está Evans? La sirvienta que atiende mis habitaciones, no fue hoy al trabajo y mis habitaciones están completamente descuidadas- dijo James a una sirvienta que en esos momentos se encontraba en el comedor.

-En un segundo subo a limpiar sus habitaciones señor- dijo la sirvienta amablemente.

-No, gracias, prefiero que lo haga la señorita Evans, ya sabe como hacerlo correctamente, solo dígame donde está- dijo James firmemente, mientras que visiblemente la vieja empezaba a temblar con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento señor, pero el señor Lord Snape prohibió a los sirvientes decir nada sobre su paradero- dijo la sirvienta, mientras temblaba. Una sombra de preocupación pasó sobre James.

-¿Bajo que pena?- preguntó James con voz ronca.

-De hacernos lo mismo que a ella- contestó la sirvienta, mirando a todos lados como un conejo en la trampa del cazador. James empezó a rechinar los dientes.

-¿Dónde esta?, estas bajo mi protección, nada te sucederá- dijo James, mientras tomaba a la mujer por los hombros.

-¡Señor por favor!- exclamó la vieja, mientras ocultaba el rostro entre las manos.

-¡Dilo!- exclamó James ya fuera de sí.

-¡Donde cada año castiga a una muchacha para después llevarla a su castillo en condición deshonrosa señor!- exclamó la mujer –En la habitación usada para castigar a los sirvientes- 

James no alcanzó a escuchar los ruegos de la anciana para que no dijera nada, había salido ya del comedor de su castillo para dirigirse a esa habitación, cruzando el jardín, mientras que una nube de ira le cegaba completamente.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación buscando indicios de vida, pero no alcanzó a vislumbrar nada, así que abrió completamente la puerta y entró en la habitación, para encontrarse con una escena desastrosa: Lily estaba tumbada en el centro de la habitación, bañada en sangre por todo el cuerpo, y un látigo tirado a su lado en el suelo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Que les parecio!??!?!!? Muajajajaja Ya se me quitó el dolor de cabeza, y para celebrar, dejaré el fic donde esta Jajajajajaja. Muajajajaja!!!! No me maten!! Pero es que me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde. Oigan, no se enojen, peor es nada, no creen??? (Sonrisa malévola en la cara) Bueno, cuantos creen que sea el número máximo de RR que podrían dejarme??? Para que continúe con el próximo capítulo..... Quien sabe.. quien sabe.... jajajaja no se crean!!!!!! Solo dejen sus opiniones y de todo!!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!!!

*¿Qué le espera a Snape?

*¿Cómo ayudará James a Lily sin comprometerse?

*¿Llegará Lily a enamorarse de Remus?

*¿Llegará James a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja?

*¿Podrán golpear a Snape por lo que hizo?


	5. Sentimientos

Hola!!! Después de una semanita de arduo trabajo por fin puedo escribir el siguiente capítulo. Esto es de suerte, al parecer no iba a poder actualizar en varias semanas, pero ya me di tiempo para eso, jejejeje puedo subir este capítulo antes de que me agarre todo el trabajo que tengo pendiente :P. O que lleguen mi calificaciones Jejejejeje Como sea, espero que lo disfruten mucho, y ya saben RR!!!! Por favor, tengan paciencia, estoy dormida en estos momentos, no se ni lo que hago, así que si encuentran algo raro, solo díganme por favor.....

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Syringen (Andrea): Muchas gracias por tu RR, desgraciadamente no va a ser posible todavía que pueda haber algo en contra de Snape, pero creo que habrá otra cosa que te alegrará esto... solo lee... gracias por tu RR :D:D

Hermy17: Claro!! Aunque este cansada y a punto de derrumbarme sobre el tecleado, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfruten!!! Gracias por tu RR!!.

HG: Claro, muchas gracias por tu RR, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfrutes!!! Byep.

Pao Bloom: Jajajaja muchas gracias. De hecho, muchas veces pasa que tienes al indicado justo en tus narices y aún así te niegas a verlo solo por darte una falsa impresión de él, no lo crees?? Jajajaja er.... creo que ya di mucha información de mi ¬¬ :P. Muchas gracias por tu RR!! 

Danae Weasley:  De hecho a mi también!!! Muchos de mis amigos son así, son a los que mas quiero por que se ponen todos en plan de hermanito mayor que te cuidas.... er... ok, ya me puse cursi ¬¬ Jajajaja, lo del cruz en Remus, no te preocupes por eso, algo se hará, de hecho empieza en este mismo capítulo!!! Muchas gracias por tu RR!!

Choichi: Por mi, igual, pero hay que tomar en cuenta el factor de que Snape no es cualquier persona, que es un Lord, y tiene sus seguidores, entonces, si algo pasara en contra de Snape, al príncipe James se le armaría un buen lío, por lo tanto tiene que andarse con cuidado... pero bueno, ya verás. Muchas gracias por tu RR!! De verdad!!! :P

Maxie: Bueno, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho lo de Lily/Remus, pero algo se tenía que hacer, no era posible que Lily se hubiera fijado en James desde un principio, al menos no en mis fics :P. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando, y gracias por tu RR :P

Maxie2: Claro. Snape solo podía ser de este modo, en este fic Snape y Potter son los  que mas se van a odiar, y en un rato mas se van a complicar las cosas, ya que resultará que Lily y Snape.... bueno, solo lee y te darás cuenta después :P

Clavel: Muchas gracias por la recomendación... Solo me dormí, lo que pasa es que es muy frecuente que a mi me den dolores de cabeza, y la verdad es que no me gusta mucho andar tomando pastillas a todas horas, entonces siempre termino durmiendo... ya cuando el dolor es demasiado fuerte es cuando me tomo la pastilla y luego me duermo ^_^´.

Respecto a Snape, no podía ser de otra manera, o dejaría de ser Snape en este fic :P. Respecto a Lily... Jejejeje muy pronto lo sabremos, tal vez en el próximo capítulo.... :P Muchas gracias por tu RR!!!

Kagome-Lamister: Jajajajajaja Yo se como va la pareja, solo les quiero dar un poco de ... como decirlo??? Quiero divertirme un poco con ellos antes de que cumplan sus responsabilidades como personajes de los libros jejejeje, no te preocupes, al final todo quedará resuelto.... gracias por tu RR!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Tiempos Antiguos

Capítulo V "Sentimientos"

Lily abrió los párpados lentamente, mientras volvía a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo. No lograba vislumbrar nada, simplemente veía manchones borrosos, así que trató de espera un poco a que se le acostumbrara la vista.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó una voz gruñona, mientras escuchaba un portazo.

-¿De que?- preguntó Lily con voz débil, pero su hermana la interrumpió.

-Debería darte vergüenza, haber desobedecido a un personaje tan ilustre como Lord Snape, ¿Cómo es posible? La desgracia se ha cernido sobre nuestra familia desde tu llegada. Ni siquiera eres de nuestra sangre, ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo? Mis padres debieron escucharme cuando les advertí que no te recogieran, pero claro, no lo hicieron, desde ese momento todo ha sido una pesadilla, tu eres la culpable de las desgracias de la familia.- dijo Petunia, mientras Lily lograba enfocarla, para darse cuenta de que estaba hecha una furia total.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Lily, sin entender nada.

-¿No lo sabes? Claro, tonta tenías que ser...- dijo Petunia, mientras mojaba un paño en una bandeja con agua. 

-Petunia basta- exclamó otra voz firme, después de escucharse un segundo portazo. Lily entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el Príncipe, Lord Remus y Lord Sirius estaban ahí. Sonrió para sus adentros, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, ya que se había percatado de una mirada por parte de Lord Remus. James se percató de ello, y sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre el, pero no dijo nada.

-Su Alteza.. yo... lo siento, de verdad... imploro su perdón....- dijo Petunia, mientras se arrastraba a los pies del Príncipe y los besaba. James la miró con repulsión.

-Si, bueno, está bien, ve al palacio a informar a sus padres que ya está bien, y si preguntan por nosotros, estamos en el Bosque, ¿entendido?- preguntó James con voz firme. Petunia asintió y salió de la habitación. Lily volvió a enfocar su vista en el techo. Estaba recostada en su cama, y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que solo traía un camisón muy delgado. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el Príncipe con voz preocupada, al momento que se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba. Lily se sorprendió por la amabilidad del Príncipe, pero optó por no mencionar el tema.

-Si- contestó ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se volvió a sonrojar, y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Lord Remus y Lord Sirius estaban apartados, esperando.

-Bien, ya está bien, ahora tenemos que regresar- dijo Lord Sirius, mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-Tranquilo Sirius, no seas desesperado- dijo Lord Remus, dándole una mirada cariñosa a Lily. Ella se volvió a sonrojar, pero no tan intensamente como antes, lo que le causó gran confusión. James no se percató de esto.

-¿Me podrían dejar a solas con ella por unos momentos, por favor?- preguntó James, mirando a Remus y Sirius fijamente. Éstos se sorprendieron por la petición, ya que era algo que se tomaba muy a mal el que una chica y un chico se quedaban solos en una habitación, y mas si la chica estaba en cama solo con un camisón. Lily también se sorprendió.  

Lord Remus y Lord Sirius salieron de la habitación sin decir palabra, y James se cuido de cerrar bien la puerta. Lily estaba estupefacta, y no atinaba a decir palabra, y tenía cierto temor de que algo le pasara. Miraba a James con recelo.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada, no soy como Snape- dijo James con una sonrisa que provocó que algo dentro de Lily se moviera. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, mientras miraba a la chica tiernamente, cosa que hizo que Lily se sorprendiera aún mas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lily, mientras se alejaba un poco de James, quien se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se levantó para caminar alrededor de la habitación.

-Snape te golpeó y ya estaba dispuesto a....- empezó a decir James, pero guardó silencio al ver la expresión de repugnancia y horror por parte de Lily.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada- dijo James, volviéndose a sentar en la cama. Lily suspiró pesadamente, mientras que todas las lágrimas que no derramó a la hora de la golpiza se juntaban en sus ojos, y empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. James la miró desconcertado, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a la gente llorar, y menos a las chicas. Se acercó tiernamente hacia ella, y la abrazó, mientras que Lily descargaba todo su dolor y toda su ira sufridas en el hombro de James, quien le acariciaba el pelo con mucha ternura.

-Tranquila...- volvió a murmurar James, pero entonces Lily se apartó de él.

-Lo lamento, me porté como una tonta- dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas con la cobija. James sonrió.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Snape se fue ayer a su casa, quisiera haberle dado un corrección debida, pero no podía por tu estado inconsciente, y el a sabiendas de eso, aprovechó la oportunidad par irse- contestó James, mientras escrutaba el rostro de Lily. 

Jamás en su vida se había sentido así con una chica, el haberla visto llorar lo había destrozado, mientras que el aroma de su cabello envolvía a James de una manera peculiar. No se había dado cuenta, pero a través de todo ese tiempo que Lily había trabajado en el castillo, James había empezado a sentir cierto interés por la chica. 

James volvió a abrazar a la chica, y al poner una de sus manos en la espalda, arrancó un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento, yo...- dijo James, mientras retiraba la mano.

-No se preocupe...- dijo Lily, tratando de sonreír. –No fueron muchos, no me duele ya casi-

-Eres una mentirosa, sabes que fueron muchos- contestó James, mientras Lily trataba por todos los medios de ocultar las heridas de sus brazos. James tomó los brazos de Lily y los miró, mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-No se como fue capaz de tal brutalidad- dijo él, mientras Lily se volvía a recostar en la cama. Sintió que las heridas se abrían de nuevo en su espalda, y la sangre empezaba a manar con mucha fuerza. Se levantó bruscamente, buscando la bandeja de agua.

James se la pasó, pero Lily se dio cuenta de que no podía limpiarse la sangre.

-Te puedo ayudar – dijo James, mientras mojaba el paño. Lily dudó por un momento, pero al sentir el dolor de la sangre recorrer su espalda accedió. Se desnudó la mitad de la espalda, y se acostó, esperando que James le limpiara, mientras empezaba a temblar. James mojó el paño y lo exprimió, para luego ponerlo delicadamente en la espalda de Lily, y fue cuando se percató de que temblaba.

-Lily, no te voy hacer nada- dijo James seriamente, mirándola a los ojos. Una vez mas Lily se sintió perdida en la mirada de James, y dejó de temblar. No sabía que, pero había algo en la mirada de James que la tranquilizaba.

-Gracias- susurró Lily, mientras de nuevo las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

James trataba de ser lo mas delicado posible, pero las heridas provocaban mucho dolor, por lo que Lily daba pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando, pero trataba de no decir nada, para no incomodar a James. Cuando hubo terminado, el mismo cerró el camisón de Lily, y se dispuso a cubrirla con las sábanas.

-¿Por qué hace esto?- preguntó Lily suspicaz, mientras lo miraba fijamente. James no contestó, y se alejó a la ventana, para ver que sus amigos estaban esperándolo fuera de la cabaña.

-¿Cuándo quieres continuar con las lecciones?- preguntó James. Lily se molestó, y tampoco contestó.

Continuaron así en silencio por unos minutos, mientras pensaban en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, y en todo lo que estaban empezando a sentir uno por el otro, sin poder explicarse lo que era. Al cabo de un rato, James rompió el silencio.

-En un rato mas me iré, espero que estés bien- 

-Lo estoy- contestó Lily, aún molesta. Se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama, para no ver a James y cerró los ojos, aparentando estar dormida.

James se percató del tono molesto de la chica, pero aún así no dijo nada. Hacía poco se había enterado que a la chica le agradaba Remus, y no deseaba intervenir en nada, pero se sentía terrible por ser impotente ante esa situación.

-Listo señor, he avisado a mis padres, ellos estarán aquí para la noche, por mientras yo puedo cuidar de ella- dijo Petunia, después de una hora, entrando a la habitación sin preocuparse en tocar la puerta. James frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Bien, solo esperaré a que llegue mi carruaje y me iré, si quieres yo puedo cuidar a Lily por mientras, para ahorrarte el trabajo- dijo James, sin percatarse de que Lily en realidad no estaba dormida, si no que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que decían.

-Muchas gracias señor, pero no es una verdadera carga, se lo aseguro- contestó Petunia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, prepárame un vaso de café, en seguida bajo- contestó James, mientras tomaba su sombrero en sus manos. Petunia asintió y salió de la habitación, mientras James se acercaba a la cama de Lily y la observaba. "Pareces un ángel, lástima que tus alas no sean para mí" pensó James con tristeza, mientras se ponía el sombrero. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, mientras los pensamientos de Lily se confundían.

-Te quiero- dijo James en su oído, siempre pensando que la chica estaba dormida, y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Lily bastante confundida.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Wow! Cuantas noticias nuevas.... Naa, solamente James que se acaba de meter en un lío pues ahora Lily sabe que el la quiere..... Que tal??? En estos momentos ando feliz, entonces, si mi hermana no me quita la computadora voy a ver si puedo actualizar también el de "Cuestión de amor". Bueno, esto es todo por el momento, creo, solo espero que me dejen RR, por favor, no les cuesta nada y harían tan feliz a cierta "autora"....... Muchas gracias ^_^´

*¿Se va a quedar Snape sin su castigo?

*¿Qué pasará ahora que Lily sabe lo de James?

*¿Por qué se robaron a la niña en el castillo?

*¿Lily es adoptada?

*¿Quiénes son sus verdaderos padres?

*¿Por qué Petunia tiene que ser tan sangrona ¬¬?

*¿Qué tiene que ver Severus con Lily?

Una cosita mas.... La verdad es que quería hacer un fic extra de este mismo fic. Es como si imaginaran que este fic es una película, ahora el otro fic trataría de los problemas que tuvieron los merodeadores para filmar esta película... Podrían darme sus opiniones respecto a esto??? Por favor?? Claro que lo escribiría después de terminar este.... Bueno, espero sus opiniones, muchas gracias!!!


	6. Mas dudas

Ah que James, que boquita tan suelta tiene, no creen?? Si hubiera sabido esperarse un poco... pero en fin, las cosas siempre suceden por una razón, al menos eso siempre lo he escuchado, como el año pasado con mi historia loca de... Bueno, para que los aburro con eso?? A propósito, me encantó la frase de James cuando le dijo que parecía un ángel, no me había percatado de eso si no hasta hace cinco minutos que estaba releyendo el capítulo, podrían creer eso!!??!! Jajajajaja Pero bueno, los dejaré de aburrir con tonterías y me dedicaré a contestar sus RR que son de lo mas agradables para mi, y se los agradezco de todo corazón!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Nafra: Claro que si, muchas gracias por tu opinión!! ^ ^´

Hermy17: Como gustes, tan pronto como pueda Jejejeje

HG: Jajajajaja Lamento decirte que no se descubrirán mas cosas... Bueno, tal vez, tal vez no... Lo que si se, es que habrá mas dudas acerca de todo, pero aún así, espero que disfrutes mucho el capítulo, y agradezco mucho tu RR!!

Arwen-chan: Muchas gracias por ser tan fiel a mi fic, de verdad, y muchas gracias también por tu RR!!, espero que lo sigas disfrutando.... :D

Pao Jeter: Claro que si, trataré de continuar tan pronto como pueda todos mis fics, en cuanto la escuela y mis actividades me den permiso, por que la verdad es que ando vuelta loca con todo..... Muchas gracias por tu RR!! J

Los siguientes RR los contesto en el próximo capítulo bye!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo VI "Mas dudas"

Lily se encontraba limpiando arduamente un manchón de tinta que el príncipe James había dejado encima de su escritorio, cosa que le avisó a tiempo, por tanto el manchón se había secado, provocando que fuera más difícil el quitarlo. La chica se secó el sudor de la frente y gruñó un poco por lo bajo, para que James no se diera cuenta, ya que el chico estaba leyendo unos libros semi-recostado en un sillón, cerca de donde la chica trabajaba.

Un mechón de pelo cayó al rostro de Lily, mientras que una de sus mangas se deslizaba por el hombro, provocando que algunas de sus heridas ocasionadas hacía una semana, pero todavía perceptibles, salieran a la luz. Lily no notó esto, así que hizo caso omiso, mientras que los chicos que acababan de entrar a la habitación lo notaron. Lord Remus se acercó a ella de manera tranquila y suavemente le colocó la manga donde iba.

-Deberías cuidar mas de esas heridas, mejor es que tomes descanso mas seguido- dijo Remus, mirándola como un padre que riñe a su hija de manera paternal. Lily bajó la vista, pero no dijo nada.

Lord Sirius se había acercado a platicar con el príncipe James, el cual estaba viendo la escena ante sus ojos con cierto dolo muy imperceptible para los demás. Remus volvió a repetir su recomendación a la chica.

-No puedo dejar mis clases de magia, Lord Remus – dijo ella dignamente, mientras volvía a tallar el escritorio tratando de quitar la mancha, que al parecer se había ensanchado.

-No es necesario que dejes las clases, puedes tomarte el domingo, que es tu día de descanso para cuidar mas esas heridas- dijo James, levantándose y caminando a la chica. Ella no contestó, simplemente siguió tallando, provocando que la habitación se sumiera en silencio.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó chillando, al cabo de unos momentos, sorprendiendo a ciertas personas en la habitación. Arrojó el trapo para limpiar sobre la mancha con tal furia que en cuanto el trapo tocó la mancha, ésta quedó limpia. Los chicos se miraban estupefactos.

-Lily...- dijo James, acercándose a la chica, la cual lo encaró con cierto enfado.

-Príncipe James, le pido de favor que si alguna vez vuelve a manchar su escritorio de esa manera, llámeme inmediatamente, si la tinta se seca es mas difícil quitarla- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, no sin antes recoger las cosas de limpieza.

-Tiene su temperamento, ¿No lo creen?- declaró Sirius, encendiendo un puro y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Es una chica excelente- dijo Remus sonriendo, volteando a ver a James, el cual volvió su rostro hacia otro lado, para ocultar su mueca de dolor ante ese comentario. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Lily bajó las escaleras, dejó las cosas en el cuarto de limpieza y luego se dirigió a su habitación en la torre, para poder descansar y repasar lo que había aprendido la semana antes de que ocurriera el accidente con Lord Snape. Se sentó en frente de la chimenea que había en su sala de estar y comenzó a repasar una transformación de una zapatilla en un cenicero. En el primer intento el cenicero tenía cordones para atarse, en el segundo el cenicero era de piel, en el tercero casi lo logra, excepto por el hecho de que tenía tacón, y al cuarto, cuando su paciencia se había agotado completamente, el cenicero había estallado en mil pedazos, lo cual era una lástima, ya que lo había transformado perfectamente al fin.

-¡Ush!¡Nada me sale bien ya!- exclamó Lily, mientras arrojaba su varita del otro lado del sillón y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba en esas que no escuchó la puerta de su sala abrirse y cerrarse, ni escuchó los pasos de la persona que se acercaban a ella.

-¿Estas ocupada?- preguntó amablemente el chico de cabellos revueltos. Lily lo volteó a ver, y de nuevo estaba ante aquella mirada que la confundía tanto. Se repuso.

-No, esta bien, ¿Qué necesita Alteza?- preguntó Lily, levantándose del sillón, como signo de respeto hacia el príncipe. El la miró confundido.

-No nada, pensé que querrías repasar un poco hoy, y así mañana podrías estar libre para descansar- contestó James, mientras tomaba uno de los libros en sus manos y se ponía a hojearlo. Lily suspiró.

-Con todo respeto Alteza, hoy estoy bastante cansada, tuve que limpiar otras cosillas en el castillo antes de su habitación, si me lo permite, hoy creo que mejor saldré a dar un paseo en el bosque, hace mucho que no voy- dijo Lily, tomando su capa. James arqueó la ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que sales al bosque tu sola, sin chaperón ni nadie que te cuide?- preguntó el sorprendido.

-No lo necesito, llevo viviendo en el bosque desde que tengo uso de razón- contestó ella, saliendo de la habitación. James la siguió. Ambos chicos salieron del castillo, y Lily se dirigió al bosque, para internarse luego en él, seguida muy de cerca por James.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Lily, volteando y encarando al chico.

-Te estoy cuidando, algo malo podría pasarte- dijo él. Lily frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no, yo puedo cuidarme sola- dijo ella. James se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, por lo tanto Lily siguió caminando, esta vez a su lado. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, y Lily se sentó a los pies del árbol, mientras que James quedaba de pie junto a ella, montando guardia. Un trino de un pájaro llamó su atención. Subió la vista al cielo, mientras sonreía.

-A veces envidio a los pájaros, ellos tienen la libertad de irse a donde quieran en cuanto pueden, así yo también desearía alejarme de todo esto...- dijo Lily, mientras volvía a bajar la vista. James la miró sin entender.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó él. Lily guardó silencio por unos instantes, mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-Yo soy adoptada, no se quienes son mis verdaderos padres, pero no importa, mis padres adoptivos me dan todo lo que necesito, sin embargo nunca estuvieron ahí para ser padres, siempre fue mi hermana Petunia quien cuidó de mí, ella no me quiere, no me odia, pero no me quiere, tal vez por que le quité sus privilegios de ser hija única... no tengo nada ni nadie quien se preocupe de mi aquí, por tanto me gustaría viajar alrededor del mundo, conocer gente nueva... Conocer magos que también tengan un ferviente deseo de superarse como el mio, dejar de ser sirvientes...Ser algo mas...- Lily se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y James la dejó divagar un rato. Se sentó al lado de ella. Lily lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Fijó su vista al cielo, mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, hasta caer recargada en el hombro de James. 

El Príncipe se puso rojo con esto, pero no dijo nada, al contrario, trató de acomodar a Lily para que estuviera cómoda, y luego el se recargó en el tronco del árbol para dormir un poco.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto la chica empezó a temblar y sudar en frío, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque. James se asustó, y la tomó y la abrazó, pero la chica seguía en ese estado. De pronto empezó a gemir.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¡Destruiste mi vida! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Jamás te serviré!.... ¡No!...... ¡No le hagas daño!.... ¡Es mi padre! ¡Déjalo en paz!..... ¡Eres una bestia!.....- Cosas parecidas salían de su boca una y otra vez, hasta que al cabo de quince minutos, que a James le parecieron eternos, la chica dejó de gritar y gemir, para volver a caer en un profundo sueño. 

James se quedó paralizado sin saber muy bien que hacer, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a tales escenas, pero tomó de nuevo a la chica y la acomodó en sus brazos para que durmiera tranquilamente.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¿Estas segura de eso?- preguntó James, mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo. Lily había despertado, y después de un rato de sonrojos, se había incorporado y ambos chicos habían emprendido su regreso al castillo, y fue donde James aprovechó para preguntar si recordaba lo que había soñado, recibiendo una rotunda negativa de la chica.

-Mas que segura, jamás recuerdo lo que sueño- contestó Lily, mientras volteaba a ver la puesta de sol.

-¿Tu le temes a algo?- preguntó James, de forma casual. Para  sus sorpresa, el rostro de Lily ensombreció.

-¿Para que lo desea saber Alteza?- preguntó ella fríamente.

-Simple curiosidad- contestó James, mientras no salía de su asombro.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso Alteza- contestó Lily de la misma manera. Ambos chicos llegaron en silencio a la puerta principal del castillo, y estando ahí se prepararon para despedirse. En ese momento llegaron Lord Remus y Lord Sirius.

-James, te tenemos noticias- dijo Lord Remus con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily, olvidándose de su condición de sirviente, pero los chicos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ello, tanto que eran casi amigos de la chica.

-Lily..- dijo James, tratando de atraer su atención, pero en ese momento Sirius lo jaló hacia Remus, y lo puso de frente, por lo tanto los tres chicos perdieron de vista a Lily por unos momentos.

-Me voy a casar con Lady Steffan en dos meses- declaró Remus, mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas. En ese momento escucharon un portazo, y al voltear, Lily había desaparecido.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Les gusto!?!?!??! Espero que si, por que voy a entrar en finales, así que ojalá y disfruten con este capítulo por un corto tiempo :D:D:D Lo siento mucho, pero ando muy presionada con la escuela!! No importa, por mientras quisiera agradecer sus RR!!! De verdad que me dan mucho ánimo para que siga escribiendo!!

*¿Qué pasará con Snape?

*¿Qué hará Lily?

*¿Qué pasará con James?

*¿Quiénes son los verdaderos padres de Lily?

*¿Cuál es el mayor temor de la chica?

*¿Por qué no quiere hablar de eso?

*¿Podré alguna vez terminar la historia?

*¿Cuándo?


	7. Verdades

Hola, ¿Qué tal? He tomado la decisión de no actualizar tan pronto, se preguntarán por que lo hago, pero lo que pasa es que mis actividades casi no me están dejando tiempo para escribir aquí en ff.net, y pues también ando escribiendo y empezando otros proyectitos, así que las actualizaciones, desgraciadamente, se tendrán que ir un poco mas, lento. No se preocupen, antes se las prometía cada semana, ahora pues tardaré un poquito mas, pero no desesperen, por que si voy a acabar el fic, no sed preocupen por nada... Bueno, y ya para no molestarlos mas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero que disfruten!!!! Mucha gracias por los RR!!!  
  
Nota importante: En el primer capítulo dice que la gente del palacio se apellidaba Evans, cuando en realidad su apellido era otro, era otro, fue un pequeño error de redacción que ya no pude corregir por que el capítulo que había en mi computadora se borró, así que por favor, disculpen!!!  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°  
  
Angel-Yanu: Muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado :D  
  
Yo-Ana: Jajajajaja la verdad es que no me gusta darme el lujo de adelantar cosas de la historia, ya que en ocasiones pueden variar o peor aún, son rebeladas antes de lo necesario, y esto provoca que la gente se confunda un poco mas, así que decido que lo mejor será dejarlos en el misterio, no te preocupes, todo saldrá a la luz en su momento. Por cierto, sobre el otro fic, si lo voy a hacer, de hecho ya mas o menos llevo pensada una parte, solo que necesito primero terminar mínimo este y algún otro de los que he escrito, lo cual me llevará un poco de tiempo, pero te aseguro que la paciencia todo lo alcanza :D Jejejeje muy pronto estarán los fics prometidos, muchas gracias por tu RR :D  
  
HG: No te preocupes, no me enfadas, al contrario, me animas mucho, muchas gracias por tu RR!!!  
  
Kagome-Lamister: Mas o menos por ahí vas, aunque no se si alguna vez estos dos se aclaren, por que la verdad es que van de Guatemala a Guatepeor Jajajajaja (mal chiste ¬¬) Como sea, esperemos a ver que se me ocurre, :P Muchas gracias por tu RR!!  
  
Danae Weasley: Claro que si!!! ^_^´  
  
Alexis Lovecraft: Muchas gracias de verdad (^_^ Kiche se sonroja) Jejejeje, espero que te siga agradando el fic!!!  
  
Pao Bloom: Como gustes, en esas ando :P  
  
Mileryth: Muchas gracias por tu RR; claro que si voy a hacer el otro fic, por eso no se preocupen, creo que he recibido demasiadas peticiones para ese que no creo dejar pasar la oportunidad así que en cuanto pueda está listo. Por cierto, te pido una disculpa por no haber respondido tu RR antes(Esto va para todas las personas que no contesté su RR en el cap pasado), lo que pasa es que mi hermana me estaba quitando la computadora y pues ya no iba a alcanzar a subir el capítulo.... Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia, y gracias de verdad por tus comentarios!! :D  
  
Greengage*Clau: Bueno, creo que en este capítulo estará la solución a tu pregunta :D Es que Remus se me hace mas como el hermanito mayor, mas que nada esa es su función, y la de Sirius es la del muchacho que se la vive molestando a todos pero que tiene buen corazón con todos.... Jejejejeje Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!  
  
Syringen: Jajajajajaja bueno, mas o menos por ahí va la cosa, lo de Lily lo rebelaremos próximamente y lo demás... también Jejejejeje, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y gracias por tus comentarios!! :D  
  
Julili: Claro que si, muchas gracias por tu RR :D  
  
Lil-Evans: Si, claro que si. Lo que hace Lily y las consecuencias que esto trae se irán rebelando paulatinamente, por mientras solo te dejo con este cap :P  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°  
  
Capítulo VII "Historias de familia"  
  
Lily se encontraba leyendo un libro de "Historia de la Magia" en su habitación, recostada en su cama, con una manta que la cubría hasta la cintura. Llevaba encima un vestido sencillo color verde, que hacían juego muy bonito con sus ojos. Las marcas de lo que había sufrido habían desaparecido paulatinamente, y ahora Lily se encontraba perfectamente bien, a no ser por dos asuntos que ocupaban su mente en esos momentos. El primero era la boda de Remus. Ahora que iba a casarse no se sentía tan frustrada con eso como ella pensó en un principio. Hasta se alegraba. Y es que se había dado cuenta de que lo quería mas como a un hermano mayor que como a otra cosa. Sonrió para sí, volviendo a tomar la lectura en donde había quedado. "Te quiero" Las palabras de James aún resonaban en sus oídos como martillos que golpean una y otra vez, y que jamás van a dejar de hacerlo a menos que les prestes atención. Cerró el libro con un golpe. Por mucho que deseara aprender, en esos momentos no podía concentrarse en la inútil historia de familia de los Gostehm, grandes magos de la época. Aquel domingo se le estaba haciendo muy pesado a Lily, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad de esos días, después de todo, ella era una chica hiperactiva, y no podía estar quieta ni un solo momento. Resolvió salir a dar un pase. El sol se ocultaba en el crepúsculo, pero aún así decidió salir, después de todo, al día siguiente era la boda de Remus, y las actividades en el castillo de la mañana se habían cancelado. Lily había sido invitada a la Boda, como amiga principal del novio, pero no tenía pareja, por tanto, había resuelto estar en la ceremonia, pero escaparse al bosque en la recepción, con su amiga de la infancia: Lizbeth. Ella en esos momentos trabajaba con un gentilhombre a unos kilómetros del palacio, pero como tenía todo el día, entonces podrían verse unos minutos, todo eso si Liz lograba escapar de sus deberes por un día.  
  
Lily se colocó su capa y abrió la puerta de su vivienda, para dirigirse con paso seguro a la salida. Caminó un rato por el bosque, hasta que llegó a un barranco, en el cual había un frondoso árbol, el cual trepó y se sentó en una de sus ramas. El atardecer podía ser contemplado desde ahí sin interrupción alguna, y sentía que con esa tranquilidad había dejado muy atrás sus preocupaciones. Aspiró profundamente el fresco aire del atardecer, y justo cuando se disponía a exhalarlo con todas sus fuerzas, alguien interrumpió el proceso.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo una voz de entre la espesura, y Lily no tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para reconocer tal voz.  
  
-¿Necesita algo Su Alteza?- preguntó Lily, bajando del árbol y haciendo una reverencia, la necesaria para mostrar respeto a una autoridad mayor. James la levantó.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Repitió la pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Lily esquivó su mirada, para que su mente no se confundiera mas.  
  
-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó a su vez la chica. Una sombra de sospecha apareció en su mente.  
  
-Se que te gusta Remus- contestó James, sentándose al pie del árbol que había ají. Lily suspiró un poco cansada.  
  
-Me lo supuse, pero no se preocupe, todo esta bien, fue solo una confusión, pero ya pasó-  
  
-¿Segura que...?- empezó a preguntar James, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.  
  
-No se preocupe, si necesitara algo acudiría con mis padres y camaradas, créame que no me encuentro desamparada- dijo Lily tajantemente y se dispuso a regresar al castillo, pero James la detuvo.  
  
-Lily, hay unas personas en el castillo que desean verte- dijo él, mientras ambos caminaban. -No se de que se trata, seguro que todo te lo aclararán llegando- añadió, pero por el tono de su voz, Lily supo que mentía.  
  
~°~°~°~°  
  
Llegando al Palacio James subió a sus recámaras, no sin antes dejar a la chica en manos de su madre, la cual se encontraba totalmente turbada, pero a pesar de eso no había perdido la compostura. Lily se dejó guiar por la Reina al Salón, en donde se encontraban varias personas, una mujer y tres hombres, todos de aspecto señorial y con unos escudos bastante extraños. Lily miró a la Reina con sorpresa y con aspecto de exigir una explicación, pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el Sillón estalló en llanto.  
  
-¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!- exclamaba con voz dolida y alegra a la vez. Los presentes al parecer estaba acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas o esperaban esta reacción por parte de la mujer, ya que nadie se inmutó.  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo Lily, recordando de pronto las reglas de etiqueta y el respeto que debía mostrar. Hizo una graciosa reverencia que provocó que la mujer estallara de nuevo en llanto. Era una mujer bella, pero de aspecto triste, sus cabellos eran como los de Lily, rojos como el fuego, y sus ojos eran de un color café inusitado. Su tez, pálida como el marfil, reflejaba una vida de sufrimiento, en contraste con los brazos delgados y a la vez robustos, de color un poco mas fuerte, de Lily.  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar el por que de su deseo de verme?- Lily estaba cada vez mas intrigada. Todos la miraron totalmente serios. De pronto un hombre, de cabellos oscuros y mirada perdida se acercó a ella paternalmente.  
  
-Hoy hija mía, es un día muy importante para ti, hoy tomarás una decisión muy trascendental en tu vida, sin duda la mas importante, ya que has de dejar tu vida y tu servicio en esta casa para...- empezó a explicar el hombre, pero antes de que éste pudiera continuar, una exclamación de sorpresa, nacida desde lo mas profundo del corazón de la chica, hizo que el hombre se interrumpiera.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica. El hombre pareció dudar un momento, y después tomó aire para relajarse, para al fin continuar con su relato.  
  
-Mi niña, debo decirte que tu no eres quien crees ser. Tu verdadero nombre es Lillian Gostehm, hija del Conde y la Condesa de Gostehm, señores de las tierras al norte de este reino. Esas tierras ya no pertenecen a este reino, es del reino vecino, pero como los señores Reyes de esas tierras viven mas lejos de lo que uno pueda imaginar, entonces legaron esa pequeña parcela a la familia Gostehm, quienes hemos tratado de cuidarla y atenderla justamente.- dijo dignamente el señor Gostehm.  
  
-¿Y que tiene que ver la tierra conmigo?- preguntó Lily, mirando a la Reina.  
  
-Lillian, tu eres nuestra hija- dijo la Condesa, mirando a Lily fijamente. Luego de eso empezó a relatar.  
  
"Hace mas de doscientos años se libró una batalla entre dos fuerzas enemigas, los Reyes de Singledem y una fuerza oscura que logró casi derrotar a estos reyes, pero al final de ellos, los reyes lograron utilizar un arma que puso a fin con el terror que ocasionaba la fuerza oscura, y por un tiempo hubo paz, durante dos generaciones el reino fue próspero, sin embargo, a la tercer generación ocurrió algo que provocó que la alegría volviera de nuevo al reino. Nació una pequeña, que según las profecías, restauraría el reino totalmente al casarse con el heredero de la corona real. No dice con cual heredero, pero suponemos que es con el heredero de Singledem. Pero bien, el caso es que esa niña a los pocos meses de nacida fue robada del castillo, por tanto el Conde y la Condesa, bañados en el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo y ante la desesperación de que su última esperanza se hubiera esfumado. Los años pasaron, y por mas adivinos que entraran en el palacio, ninguno sabía dar cuenta de donde se encontraba la pequeña, por tanto se le dio por muerta, y todo el reino lloró por ella. Hace algunos años estábamos en una junta real, cuando de pronto un mago muy renombrado llamado Dumbledore, nos informó que la pequeña estaba aquí, y nos aseguró que era ella, por tanto decidimos venir. Al verla entrar por esa puerta, supe de inmediato que era ella, puesto que nadie mas en el mundo, aparte de su abuelo muerto hace tiempo, tiene ese par de ojos tan singulares. Tu porte es el de una reina hija mía.  
  
Al finalizar el relato, Lily se percató de que las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la Condesa, y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que también bañaban su rostro. Se limpió las lágrmas prontamente, y se acercó a la Condesa.  
  
-Usted es mi madre- alcanzó a decir. Todos sonrieron ante esta afirmación.  
  
-Creo que debo dejarlos solos- dijo la Reina, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para encontrarse con su hijo.  
  
-Entonces... ¿Es cierto?- preguntó James, mirando fijamente a su madre.  
  
-Claro que si hijo mío, ¿Quién habría de imaginar que esto pasaría en estas tierras? No te preocupes, conseguiremos quien atienda tus habitaciones, si eso es lo que te molesta- dijo la Reina, mirando fijamente a su hijo, y sospechando ciertos pensamientos.  
  
-Si, claro madre, muchas gracias- contestó James, fingiendo una sonrisa y retirándose a sus habitaciones, en donde se encontraban Remus y Sirius fumando (Para variar ¬¬ . Si no fueran magos, estos tipos morirían de cáncer) Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus dos entrañables amigos, quienes platicaban alegremente de la próxima boda, totalmente ajenos a los hecho de aquella noche. Al ver entrar a su amigo cabizbajo supieron de inmediato que algo andaba mal.  
  
-Lily se va a ir mañana, no creo que pueda asistir a tu boda- dijo James, contestando mas a sus miradas que a sus preguntas. Sirius y Remus comprendieron todo al fin.  
  
-Las cosas tienen que ser así, después de todo, no se vería bien que el Príncipe se casara con una muchacha plebeya- dijo Sirius, tratando de confortar a su amigo.  
  
-Ella es mas que una plebeya, su realeza tal vez no fue de nacimiento, pero lo era en su porte, en su vida, en su forma de vivirla, en su forma de encararla día a día, queriendo sobresalir, queriendo salir adelante, viviendo cada día como si fuera el último de su vida- contestó James, apartándose bruscamente de Sirius y encaminándose a su escritorio.  
  
-James, por favor.... - empezó a decir Remus, pero James lo cortó.  
  
-No deseo que se vuelva a hablar jamás del tema, la chica ha muerto para mí, no quiero que se mencione de nuevo- Su rostro era sonriente, pero en su mirada se podía leer la tristeza profunda que lo embargaba, ya que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta hasta que punto quería a Lily.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°  
  
Ahora si, ya le adelanté un poco mas los hechos, espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que a mi si me va gustando el rumbo que toman las cosas.... Bueno, al menos por que yo se en que acaba Jejejejeje Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron RR, y disculpas por haber contestado los RR de un capítulo anterior, pero pues aquí los contesto, no se vayan a sentir mal, es que mi hermana me quitó la computadora, como antes mencioné.  
  
*¿Quién será el heredero con quien Lily se casará? *¿Quién es el heredero de Singledem? *¿Qué pasará con James? *¿Y la boda de Remus? *¿Qué será esa fuerza oscura? *¿Quién fue el culpable de robar a Lily? 


	8. Vida de Viscondeza

Capítulo VIII "Vida de Vizcondesa"

Lily había tenido cierta dificultad para adaptarse en su vida en el castillo, después de todo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a seguir reglas ni nada por el estilo, por tanto había recibido mas reprimendas esa semana que en toda su corta vida. Apenas había visto a su madre un par de veces, ya que desde que habían llegado, sus padres tuvieron que viajar hacia el palacio para dar informes de los sucesos recientes. A Lily le pareció extraño esto, ya que hubiera esperado pasar mas tiempo con sus padres para conocerlos. Cuando salió del palacio del príncipe James, sus padres adoptivos la despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la Condesa trataba de compensarlos con algo de dinero, que ellos se negaron a aceptar.

Lily sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Sabía que extrañaría su vida pasada, pero debía seguir adelante. Dejó el libro de transformaciones que estaba estudiando y se levantó. Estaba en la biblioteca de la casa, un lugar que Lily tomaba como muy acogedor. Era un salón enorme con estantes repletos de libros en todas las paredes, de una altura de mas de cinco metros, con sus respectivas escaleras. La chimenea central tenía adornos de unicornios en las esquinas, tallados en piedra, con una gran pintura encima de la chimenea. Cuando preguntó, le contestaron que el hombre en la pintura era el primer Gostehm de la historia. Estaba paseando buscando algún buen libro de lectura, cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron para dejar paso a su tutora, la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Ésta era una señora de edad madura, con gafas y cabello canoso. Vestía con total pulcritud de color vino. 

-Su madre la está buscando- dijo McGonagall, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó Lily, levantándose de un salto del diván donde había estado semi-recostada.

-¡Señorita Lily! Esa no es manera de levantarse, ¿Cuándo va a aprender a comportarse como una dama?- preguntó McGonagall con severidad.

-Lo siento- murmuró Lily, antes de salir lo mas rápido posible de la biblioteca. 

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró en el corredor que daba al comedor, en donde suponía que iba a estar su madre, después de todo, faltaban pocos minutos para la comida. Era un corredor de tapices rojos, y en las paredes no había antorchas, si no que se veían figuras talladas en madera de cabezas de hipogrifo, que a cierta hora de la tarde, cuando la oscuridad empezaba a llenar el castillo, se encendían de manera mágica. Al llegar al final del corredor había una puerta de madera, como todas en el castillo, la cual abrió Lily, para encontrarse con un comedor muy amplio y una mesa bastante grande. Su madre estaba en el asiento al lado de la cabecera.

-Buen día, madre- dijo Lily, acercándose a ella. Su madre sonrió. La chica pudo notar que la tristeza en había visto en sus ojos, empezaba a desaparecer. 

-Buen día hija, estaba pensando que no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar, así que esta tarde seré totalmente tuya, saldremos a pasear por la plaza e iremos de compras, ¿Qué te parece?- declaró la Condesa, mirando a Lily con un amplia sonrisa.

-Como desees madre- contestó Lily, sonriendo a su vez.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Esta con los Gostehm de nuevo, Excelencia- dijo una voz en susurros.

-¡Se supone que eso jamás debió pasar! ¡No puede contraer matrimonio con el heredero de Singledem!¡Pagaras caro por esto!- exclamó otra voz, la cual era fría como el hielo, provocando un escalofrío en cada persona que lo escuchaba.

-Mi señor, se lo suplico....- lloriqueaba la primer voz.

-Debió haber sido mi fiel Lucius quien siguiera con esto, pero tu.... ¡_Crucio_!- exclamó con ira la segunda voz, mientras los gritos de dolor que lanzaba la primer voz llenaban el lugar.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-James, ¿Bajas a comer?- preguntó la voz de su madre desde la puerta, al chico que estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo.

-En un segundo madre- contestó James, sin quitar la vista de encima. Contrario a lo esperado, la madre de James entró en su habitación, y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Quisieras platicar? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- preguntó ella, después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó James, extrañado.

-Por que jamás en tu vida te habías preocupado por estudiar o leer siquiera un libro, en cambio, desde hace un tiempo estás muy entregado a tus deberes- contestó la reina con simpleza. James la miró un rato sin responder.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Pagaron las compras que habían hecho y amabas salieron de la tienda, buscando el carruaje para que las llevara de nuevo al castillo. En ese momento, Lily vislumbró entre la multitud a una persona bastante conocida. La muchacha se acercó a Lily como pidiéndole dinero.

-Toma buena mujer, espero que estén bien tus ocho hijo, los que tienen dos tiempos cada uno- murmuró Lily sonriendo, ofreciéndole una bolsa de dinero a la mujer, que sonrió agradecida y desapareció en la multitud, mientras su madre la miraba extrañada.

-La conocí ayer... este... la vi con ocho hijos.... hace calor, ¿No quieres volver al castillo?- se apresuró a decir Lily, mientras ambas subían al carro que acababa de llegar en esos momentos.

-Por cierto, el viernes por la noche habrá una fiesta de presentación tuya, por lo que vendrá el heredero de Singledem, para que de una vez lo conozcas, después de todo, necesitas contraer matrimonio con él para salvar a todos, ¿no es así?- comentó la reina. 

-¿Heredero? ¿Salvar? ¿Matrimonio?- preguntó Lily, totalmente horrorizada.

-Claro que si, después de todo, a eso apuntan las profecías- concluyó su madre, dando por sentado que la chica había aceptado, mientras la mente de Lily era un hervidero de preocupaciones.

~°~°~°

Por la noche, Lily se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo una novela, cuando de pronto, las estrellas empezaron a brillar con demasiada intensidad, sin embargo, no iluminaban todo, sino que su luz se concentraba en un punto bastante lejano, mas allá del alcance de los ojos de Lily. Tomó la varita entre sus manos y rápidamente decidió aparecerse en donde las estrellas hacían llegar la luz. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró en un bosque que Lily sabía, era el límite entre el reino de Singledem y su antiguo hogar. Se adentró en éste, buscando la luz, y pronto llegó a un claro, en donde la luz bañaba por completo un lago que se encontraba ahí. 

Algo comenzó a moverse en la espesura del bosque, así que Lily se escondió detrás de un árbol, en donde podía ver sin ser vista. Después de poco esperar, un gran pegaso salió de donde había escuchado todo el movimiento. Era algo grandioso, ya que éste no se parecía en nada a los pegasos que Lily había visto en su vida. Era mas grande de lo habitual, de color plata, que brillaba intensamente, mientras la luz de las estrellas lo seguían a todas partes. Lily se sintió fascinada y atraída por la belleza del animal, y sin darse cuenta, había salido de su escondite. Sus ropas ya no eran los ricos vestidos que usaba en el castillo, si no que era un manto también color plata, en el que empezó a brilla la luz de las estrellas, como en la piel del pegaso.

El pegaso le sonrió y se acercó a ella, para luego doblar una de sus patas delanteras y agachar la cabeza, como si le rindiera homenaje. Lily sonrió acercó al animal su mano, con la intención de acariciarlo, y éste se dejó acariciar. A Lily le pareció una sensación maravillosa el poder acariciar al pegaso. 

-¿Me dejarás que te monte?- preguntó Lily al pegaso, sin saber muy bien por que le hablaba, pero éste pareció entenderla, ya que volvió a doblar una de sus patas delanteras y agachar la cabeza, como si accediera a ello. Lily sonrió y se montó en el pegaso, que al punto, éste se empezó a volar.

~°~°~°

Lily se despertó enseguida, mientras que la voz de su tutora regañándola por dormir tanto se escuchaba en la otra habitación. Sonrió para si misma. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que podía recordar un sueño, el cual había sido bastante bonito. Se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta con horror que ya era casi la hora de la comida, comprendiendo entonces el enojo de su querida tutora. Sonrió para si misma, y se dispuso a cambiarse para bajar.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Lamento mucho la tardanza, por cuestiones de navidad, vacaciones, y todo eso, me había negado a escribir, ya que no estaba en mi casa, y no quería que los capítulos se quedaran guardados en una computadora extraña..... Espero que me perdonen, y pues traté de alargar un poquito este capítulo, no creo que me haya quedado, pero algo es algo, no estoy acostumbrada aún a escribir capítulos largos. No se preocupen, trataré de irme acostumbrando....

Bueno, cambiando mi manía, ahora dejé los RR para el final, así que vamos a empezar:

Pao Bloom: Jajajajaja la verdad es que dejaremos un poco a Lily y a James separaditos para que decidan lo que en verdad quieren, pero por lo visto la cosa con Lily ya está tremenda, después de todo, todo el reino espera que se case con el heredero de Singledem.... aunque aun no se quien sea... se aceptan sugerencias, claro está. Muchas gracias por tu rr!!

Nafra: Bueno, en realidad, la verdad sea dicha... No fue Snape... Aunque tampoco les voy a decir quien fue... Pero creo que en este capítulo se menciona en alguna parte.... No recuerdo.... Jejejejeje, muchas gracias por tu RR!!

Angel_Yanu: Muchas gracias, de verdad. Tienes razón, están medio cortos los capítulos, y no solamente en esta historia, si no en todas.... Lo que pasa es que casi no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir largos.... Pero como dije antes, empezaré a practicar.....

HG: Muchas gracias por tu RR.... Jejejeje la verdad es que no modo. Se que no debería ser así, pero de repente James se me hace bastante arrogante para mi gusto... Aunque bueno, la historia no tendría sentido si no, ¿verdad?

Syringen: Déjame decirte que le atinaste a algo.....No te voy a decir, pero estás mas cerca de lo que crees.... Simplemente te diré que el heredero del que habla la Condesa y el Conde, no es James, para gran desgracia de Lily.... Si, lo se, pobrecita, pero ni modo, si no, no habría historia :P.

Viena: Jajajajaja Ñacas!! Si me encanta dejar con la duda a la gente!!! (Sonrisa maquiavélica por parte de la autora ).

Nymphadora Tonks: Muajajajajaja no lo se. Se infiere que a James le guste Lily, pero Lily ni sus luces con James Jejejejeje...... que mala soy.....


	9. Reencuentros

Capítulo IX "Reencuentros"

Después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, Lily no llegó a comprender el sueño que había tenido, aunque de cierta manera sentía que no había sido tal, si no que en realidad había ocurrido todo eso. Desgraciadamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el tema, ya que los días venideros estuvieron llenos de movimiento, dado que el baile de su presentación estaba próximo. 

La chica trataba de pensar lo menos posible en la boda que sus padres, sin querer lastimarla, habían arreglado con el heredero de Singledem, pero todo eso se le venía a la cabeza siempre. Llegó un momento en que comenzó a imaginarse al heredero, y éste no era otro que el mismo Príncipe James, a quien había servido en su antiguo Hogar. 

A pesar de llevar viviendo ahí cierto tiempo, al lado de sus padres y en una vida por completo desahogada, no sentía un verdadero hogar en todo ello, y eso llevó a que se comenzara a deprimir con el paso de los días. La Condesa y el Conde hacían todo lo posible para distraerla, la habían llevado de paseo, le habían regalado libros, le habían contratado los mejores instructores de magia y también la llevaban a las fiestas mas populares de la región, y Lily agradecía el gesto de su parte, pero ella sentía dentro de si que no había sido criada para vivir entre tanta comodidad, y que extrañaba su vida pasada. 

En el palacio del príncipe James, ella era revoltosa y podía expresarse a su antojo fuera cual fuera su estado de ánimo. Tenía total libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, hasta salir del castillo sin necesidad de pedir permiso ni nada por el estilo, cosa que el resto de la servidumbre tenía que hacer. 

En ese lugar en cambio, todo era diferente. Si llegaban visitas a su casa, tenía que estar sentada escuchando todo lo que los mayores quisieran hablar, aún si el tema de conversación era ella. Solo se limitaba a escuchar y decir nada. No podía hacer el mínimo gesto para expresar su enojo, de lo contrario, recibía severas reprimendas por parte de su tutora. Y no nada mas con eso. No podía expresar nada. Todo lo que Lily había entendido es que tenía que ser una muñeca de porcelana sin movimiento ni libertad. 

En uno de sus primeros días en aquel lugar, Lily había salido un rato a pasear, y de pronto se encontró con una niñita que al parecer era hija de la servidumbre del castillo, y ambas comenzaron a jugar. En esos momentos llegó una de sus tutoras, y después de regañarla le ordenó que fuera al castillo a cambiarse, y a la niñita le mandó que jamás volviera a aquel lugar del castillo.

Por fin llegó el momento en que Lily comenzó a sentirse tan triste y desamparada que poco a poco su alegría se fue apagando, el brillo en sus ojos se fue opacando, y la dulce melodía de su voz dejó de cantar por las mañanas. Fue en eso que los Condes comenzaron a preocuparse por Lily, ya que pensaban que si algo le pasaba, las profecías no podrían cumplirse, así que de una vez por todas, esa mañana antes del baile, se encaminaron a su habitación, para platicar con ella un poco. 

La encontraron acostada en su cama. La almohada tenía signos de haber sido rociada con lágrimas durante un buen rato, y Lily tenía los ojos cerrados y enrojecidos. La Condesa se acercó y la movió suavemente con la mano.

-Lily...- llamó, pero la chica no abrió los ojos.

-Lily...- volvió a llamar, y la chica por fin les prestó atención. Sus padres se acercaron a ella y le sonrieron.

-Hemos notado que últimamente estás algo... preocupada... no se como explicarlo, pero no pareces la misma chica que fueras cuando llegaste- comenzó a decir su padre. Lily hizo un gesto irónico apenas imperceptible, el cual nadie notó, y la charla continuó. –Creemos que no es de jóvenes de tu edad....- Al parecer la estaban sermoneando de nuevo, y Lily hizo lo que hacía en los momentos que eso sucedía. Cerraba sus oídos a las palabras de sus padres y comenzaba a pensar en otra cosa. La imagen de un muchacho de su edad se le vino a la memoria. Era de cabellos alborotados y gafas, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¡¿James?!- exclamó Lily, sin querer, en voz alta. Sus padres sonrieron.

-Si, exactamente, vendrán todos los príncipes de los reinos vecinos, así que no te preocupes, podrás convivir con gente de tu edad y posición. Espero que tus problemas estén resueltos- declaró su padre mientras su madre se ponía de pie y ambos salían de su habitación. Lily apenas podía creerse lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que fuera la niña que limpiaba la recámara de James y había olvidado como reír.

~°~°~°~°

Las calles estaban tenuemente iluminadas por algunos faroles que habían sido encendidos hacía poco. Las velas de éstos se estaban extinguiendo, y la sombra que recorría el lugar sabía perfectamente que tenía unos minutos antes de que éstas se apagaran. Apresuró el pasó y se perdió en una de las miles de calles de ahí.

En las afueras del condado había una cueva, la cual nadie frecuentaba por que decían que hacía poco unos fantasmas y espíritus habían comenzado a vivir ahí, por tanto, la gente comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, para gran alivio de la sombra que en esos momentos atravesaba el umbral de la cueva. Caminó unos diez pasos, para luego torcer a la derecha y llegar a una división de caminos. Tomó el de la izquierda y recorrió apenas unos metros antes de llegar a una nueva división. Tomó ahora el de la derecha. 

Después de haber caminado por varias divisiones, tomando siempre su camino de la derecha, llegó a un lugar en donde unas antorchas iluminaban dos puertas de madera, ambas exactamente iguales. La sombra sacó una llave y la introdujo en una de las cerraduras, la cual se abrió y rebeló una habitación modestamente amueblada, con una chimenea de la cual el humo por una rendija bien disimulada en el exterior, una mesa y silla, y una cama. 

Era sencilla, pero confortable. La sombra se acercó al fuego para calentarse, y luego fue a sentarse en la mesa. Sacó comida de una bolsa que traía, y comenzó a comer ávidamente.

-Sabía que estarías aquí cerca- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. La sombra se volteó rápidamente, provocando que el capuchón se cayera y rebelara a Liz, la amiga de Lily de la infancia.

-¿Lily?- preguntó Liz con voz insegura.

-Y ahora no saludas- contestó Lily sonriendo, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Se acercaron y se abrazaron, ambas chicas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te extrañé tanto...- murmuró Lily, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga.

-Aquí estoy...- contestó ésta. Se separaron y Liz le ofreció un asiento. Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo. Al parecer Liz se había enterado que era una bruja menor, y había renunciado a su trabajo para poder aprender todo lo relacionado con ello. Una bruja menor es alguien que tiene magia en su sangre, pero es muy limitada, por tanto solo puede hacer hechizos básicos. Y eso era un gran trabajo para ella.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Lily. Ambas guardaron silencio. –De no haber cruzado la cerca...- murmuró Lily, pero Liz la escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál cerca?- preguntó ésta con interés.

-La barda del palacio de James. De no haberla cruzado, no estaría yo aquí. Tal vez ambas estaríamos practicando magia en algún lugar secreto de nuestro bosque, sin tener que preocuparnos por herederos, matrimonios, educación ni problemas sociales- contestó Lily con un suspiro. 

-¿Herederos? ¿Matrimonios? ¿Problemas sociales? Lily... ¿Hay algo que me tengas que decir?- preguntó Liz de manera suspicaz, mirando a su amiga, que había recostado su cabeza en sus brazos, sobre la mesa.

~°~°~°~°

-No, esa noche no, no podemos arriesgarnos con ese idiota de Dumbledore ahí cerca, la estará protegiendo demasiado y tu eres muy débil- murmuró la voz fría llena de ira. Los espejos que adornaban la pared comenzaron a quebrarse. –Ella jamás deberá contraer matrimonio con el heredero de Singledem... ¡Jamás!- murmuró mas para sí que para el hombre que se arrastraba a sus pies con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero señor... ya están comprometidos....- murmuró el hombre con terror. 

-¡Silencio! Se que están comprometidos, pero aún no están casados.... Algo deberá pasar en el durante... Algo.... o alguien....- murmuró la vos fría, que sonreía malévolamente.

~°~°~°~°

Parecía que había revolución en el castillo. Todos los sirvientes subían y bajaban a todas horas y en todo momento. La Reina y el Rey estaban supervisando mas que nunca, y el Príncipe junto con sus amigos estaban en su habitación. Estaban platicando animadamente, bebiendo vino, y Sirius fumaba un puro. Al parecer a Remus le había sentado muy bien la vida de casado, ya que se veía mas feliz que nunca. Solamente James miraba por la ventana con aire taciturno.

-No volverá James, ella tiene su vida- dijo Sirius, después de que James se quedara una vez mas ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Ya se que no volverá...- murmuró para sí, y después reaccionó.-¿Quién no volverá Sirius?- pregunto con aire de casualidad.

-Una joven sirviente que dejó marcado este castillo- contestó Sirius. Remus los miraba a ambos sonriendo.

-Yo creo que es tiempo de que ambos consigan pareja- exclamó. Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando.

-¡Oye no! El hecho de que te hayas casado no significa que tenga que casarme yo también, mi querido Remus, déjame disfrutar mi libertad durante un tiempo mas.... Digamos toda la vida. Yo no me casaré- exclamó Sirius con aire despreocupado. Ambos miraron a James.

-Yo apoyo a Sirius. Seremos los dos solteros mas codiciados del reino, y jamás nos casaremos- declaró James sonriendo.

-Si claro, el enano con gafas uno de los solteros mas codiciados del reino...- murmuró Sirius, el cual le sacaba  a James por una buena altura. James frunció el ceño.

-Al menos déjame soñar, ¿no?- exclamó éste. En ese momento su madre entró como un vendaval y le dejó un sobre en las manos. Para salir casi de la misma manera en que había entrado.

-¿Qué es esto?- gruñó James. Volteó el sobre y se encontró con un sello de una G mayúscula cruzada por una espada. El sello de los Gostehm. Abrió el sobre y se encontró con una invitación para una fiesta de presentación de la hija casadera Gostehm. James miró la invitación sin expresión alguna, luego de ello la rompió y la arrojó al fuego.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- exclamó Sirius, mientras con un movimiento de varita reparaba la invitación y la ponía encima de una mesa.

-Por que la hija casadera de los Gostehm ha muerto para mi, ¿no lo recuerdan?- exclamó James. 

-No seas bebé, tienes que ir, es tu deber mantener las buenas relaciones entre los reinos- declaró Remus. Sirius y él se levantaron, se despidieron y salieron de la habitación de James, dejando al chico hecho un mar de dudas. Miró la invitación.

~°~°~°~°

El salón principal del castillo había sido adornado de la forma mas esplendorosa que Lily pudiera haber soñado. Habían colgado varios ángeles de cristal en las columnas de las paredes, y éstos volaban haciendo pequeñas piruetas en su lugar. El techo había sido hechizado con un montón de encantamientos para hacer que pareciera el cielo nocturno, y las estrellas daban su mas bello rostro aquella noche.

Los invitados vestían trajes lujosos y bonitos, pero nada se comparaba con el vestido que usaba Lily esa noche. Era de color azul cielo, con encaje en el pecho, y escote. Las mangas comenzaban un poco abajo del hombro, y la caída del vestido daba la figura de alguien delicado. Sus cabellos rojos como el fuego y ondulados se encontraban sostenidos de una parte por una mariposa dorada y usaba un collar de oro blanco con una piedra hermosa al final, que deslumbraba a cualquiera.

Había logrado convencer a sus padres de contratar a su amiga como dama de compañía, así que ésta se encontraba viviendo en el castillo en esos momentos, pero no podía asistir a la fiesta.

Caminaba entre los invitados con aire de desconcierto, tratando de abrirse paso hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas, mientras las miradas de curiosidad la seguían a todas partes. Llegó un momento en que fue tal su desesperación que decidió no tomar nada, y trató de salir del salón. Después de todo, regresaría cuando fuera hora de presentarla. En eso iba cuando al cruzar la puerta, se encontró con su tutora, la cual traía un vestido bonito y sencillo, y su habitual aspecto severo. Iba acompañando a un hombre de cabellos blancos y barba muy larga. Tenía unos lentes de media luna que Lily encontró divertidos, y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Señorita Gostehm!- exclamó McGonagall, mientras ella y su pareja entraban al salón. Lily hizo una mueca, y salió del salón, directo a la salida del castillo, desgraciadamente tropezó con alguien, quien la tiro al suelo.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó Lily al hacer contacto su trasero y el suelo.

-Discúlpeme señorita, por favor....- empezó a decir una voz ya bastante conocida para Lily, que arrancó de la chica una sonrisa sin igual.

-¿James?- preguntó ésta, levantándose de un salto con ayuda de James, quien le había tendido la mano en medio de la confusión.

-¿Lily?- 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hola a todo mundo!!! I'm back!!! Por fin!! Jejejeje Naaa, solamente fueron un par de semanas..... Aunque para lo que me espera, volveré a actualizar dentro de mucho..... Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, que les haya agradado, y por favor, les pido, dejen sus RR!!!! Que opinan!? Que le falta!? Que le sobra!?

Jejejejeje

Bueno me despido

Atte

Kiche


	10. El Heredero

Capítulo X "El Heredero"

-¡Perdón! ¡Principe James! Que gusto verlo- exclamó Lily, mientras se acercaba al chico. James se sonrojó. Quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que no debía, después de todo, tenía que guardar  su distancia. Volvía a ser la pequeña muchacha que limpiaba las habitaciones del príncipe, y éste lo notó. Sonrió a Lily.

-Ya no me tienes que tratar así, después de todo, eres de la realeza- declaró James. Lily agachó la cabeza con gesto avergonzado.

-¿Lily?- preguntó James, temiendo haberla ofendido, pero para su sorpresa, se escuchó una risita de la chica, y antes de que James pudiera decir nada, lo había abrazado de golpe. Luego se soltó, mientras que su rostro tomaba un cierto color carmín. James aún estaba estático ante el abrazo.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso- declaró Lily.

-No importa, esta bien- contestó James sonriendo como bobo (Aún se estaba recuperando del susto :P).Le ofreció el brazo a la chica.

-¿Me permite escoltarla al salón, señorita?- preguntó. El rostro de Lily se ensombreció.

-Si no te importa, prefiero quedarme afuera del salón, no soporto todas las miradas de curiosidad en esa gente, como si nunca hubieran visto a una pelirroja, y los chismes están a todo lo que dan- declaró Lily con desdén. Luego tomó el brazo de James. –Pero puedo aceptar que me escolte a otra parte joven, solo que no me vaya yo a alejar mucho, por que mi padre se irritaría, lo que provocaría que me regañara, junto con mi tutora por no estar atendiendo a los invitados- Lily tenía cierto matiz de travesura en la cara, que sobresalía cuando hacía algo que no debía. James adquirió un aspecto grave.

-Se nota que aún no sabes mucho de esta vida- declaró. Lily lo miró sin comprender. –Me refiero...- continuó James –a que si salimos tu y yo juntos de aquí, solos, les darás mucho mas de que hablar a esas gentes, es peligroso que te vean a solas con alguien que no sea el heredero de Singledem, después de todo, ellos tienen sus esperanzas puestas en que te casarás con él.-

-Que digan lo que quieran, yo no me casaré con nadie- murmuró Lily con amargura. El silencio cayó sobre los dos chicos, pero ninguno se sentía incómodo. Lily se sentía segura por fin con alguien que conocía de su vida pasada, y James se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de querer a Lily.

-Hija mía... – una voz a su lado los sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su madre, quien miró con el ceño fruncido a James. –Te recuerdo que la fiesta es en honor a ti- declaró, mirando a Lily con gravedad. 

-Lo siento madre, en un segundo entro- contestó Lily. Su madre se retiró.

-¿Ahora si me permite escoltarla al salón, señorita?- preguntó James, volviendo a ofrecer el brazo. A Lily se le dibujó una sonrisa maléficamente divertida.

-Si, pero ni creas que te voy a soltar en toda la noche, por que no me quiero quedar sola ahí adentro- exclamó ésta, mientras tomaba el brazo de James por segunda vez. Éste meneó la cabeza con fingida desesperación.

-¡Piedad!-exclamó -¿Cómo le voy a hacer para estar con mis múltiples admiradoras?- Lily frunció el ceño.

-Si, claro, creo que los humos ya se te subieron a la cabeza- exclamó ésta.

-Es verdad... Al menos no por mi físico, pero si por mi intelecto- contestó James con una sonrisa pícara. Lily aún lo miraba incrédula. –Bueno( ¬.¬), en realidad es por que muchas de ellas quieren ser reinas, ¿Contenta?- 

-Al menos eso es mas creíble (^u^)- contestó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es el sueño de toda muchacha... Es comprensible eso....- 

-No, no el de toda muchacha. No es mi sueño, yo daría lo que fuera por no tener el peso de estas profecías sobre mi. Si jamás hubiera cruzado la barda del castillo, jamás habría pasado esto...- declaró Lily.

-Si, pero no te hubiera conocido...- murmuró James para sí mismo, de lo cual Lily no se percató. James le ofreció el brazo a Lily, y Lily lo tomó. Se sintió extraña en verdad, ya que nunca antes se habría imaginado ir del brazo de James a algún lugar, y se sentía extrañamente cómoda caminando de su brazo, mientras que James sentía que iba a reventar por dentro de la felicidad que lo embargaba. Se había olvidado por completo en esos instantes lo que se prometió a si mismo de no volver a pensar en la chica, puesto que ella tenía un deber que cumplir, y eso la dejaba fuera de su alcance. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par ante los dos chicos, que ignoraban por completo lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Nuevamente las multitudes se fijaban en la pareja, y las murmuraciones volvían a su apogeo, para gran disgusto de Lily. La madre de ésta se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hija mía, ha llegado por fin la hora de que conozcas al heredero...- Miró a James con desdén nuevamente, y el chico pareció entender el mensaje.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme...- dijo él, mientras soltaba a Lily –Fue un gusto saludarla señorita Gostehm- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-De seguro ya vas con tus admiradoras- rió Lily, siendo reprendida severamente por su comentario.

La chica suspiró, y en cuanto James desapareció, la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron en solo un instante. Su madre notó eso, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron entre los invitados, mientras que la madre sonreía a todo mundo, pero no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su Lily, y eso por que no faltaron los Condes jóvenes atraídos por la belleza de la joven, o aún mas, los príncipes, que solicitaban tan solo una sonrisa de la dama. Se acercaban, tomaban su mano y la besaban, cosa que a Lily le parecía asquerosa, pero sabía que debía mostrar un rostro alegre. Cuando le soltaban la mano, ésta se la limpiaba disimuladamente, mientras que trataba de hacer que su madre dejara de hablar y ambas continuaran caminando. 

Llegaron por fin a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, y estaba ahí parado un chico vestido con ricas joyas, a manera exagerada, el cual tenía cabellos negros y bien peinado, pero aún así, Lily lo reconoció perfectamente.

-Permíteme presentarte a tu prometido hija- dijo la madre, mientras el chico volteaba a verla y sonreía.

-Bienvenida por fin a casa- declaró el joven, que si se sobresaltó al ver a la chica, lo disimuló perfectamente bien.

-Snape...- balbuceó la chica, mientras que su madre se alejaba, dejando a los jóvenes comprometidos a solas.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

James estaba recargado en la pared que estaba mas cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Tenía una copa con vino en la mano, y miraba con aire aburrido la fiesta. Había un grupito de muchachas cerca, que lo miraban sonriendo, y reían si el las volteaba a ver. James estaba exasperado. Sus sentimientos dentro de él lo estaba traicionando, y sin embargo, sabía que no podía negarlo. En ese momento la madre de Lily se acercó a él.

-Bienvenido a la fiesta, joven Potter- dijo ésta con una sonrisa falsa.

-Muchas gracias, pero a leguas se ve que me da la bienvenida con la misma alegría con la que se la daría a un hipogrifo encabritado- soltó James, sin perder su postura. 

-Bien los has notado Potter. No se que hay entre tú y mi hija, pero aléjate de ella. ¿No querrás que toda una nación perezca por culpa de tu egoísmo, verdad?- La voz de la mujer era melosa y suave, pero fría y dura como el hielo.

-Solo me interesa que Lily no perezca- contestó James, mirando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te refieres a que amas a Lily?- preguntó la madre sorprendida. James se quedó estático, sin saber muy bien que responder, y los sentimientos dentro de el volvieron a entrar en conflicto. Pero alguien llego en su salvación.

-Buenas noches, soy Narcisa- dijo la voz de una muchacha. James volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido, después de todo, ella era una de las del grupito de muchachas que reían tontamente, pero agradeció que desviara el hilo de la conversación, ya que se había puesto muy comprometedor, después de todo, en esos tiempos, una declaración de amor era firmar sin duda alguna un contrato de matrimonio. O un contrato de suicidio, ya que si no le caías bien a los papás las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser desastrosas.

-Buenas noches Narcisa- exclamó la Condesa con una sonrisa. –Te presento a James Potter, de la casa de Gryffindor, príncipe y Heredero al Trono de Rockville. James, le presento a Narcisa Black, Vizcondesa de Singledem, heredera de las siete tierras sagradas, en donde duermen los poderes.- dijo la Condesa. Una idea había venido de pronto a su mente, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía, después de todo, su hija se tenía que casar con Snape a como diera el lugar. La amaba, era cierto, pero tenía su debilidad, y ésta era las profecías. 

James notó de pronto la iluminación en el rostro de la mujer, y por tanto, supo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, no iba a poner en saco roto lo que sentía. Ya dependía de Lily el responder o no responder.

-Bien, mucho gusto- contestó James secamente.

-Justamente hablábamos de cómo James está algo incómodo sin compañía para bailar...- comenzó a decir la Condesa. Esto tomó a James por sorpresa, y al instante se sintió jalado hacia la pista.

-Yo te puedo acompañar- dijo Narcisa, y ambos se pusieron a bailar.

En ese momento Lily se acercaba a platicar con James, pero al verlo salir a bailar con Narcisa, se confundió. Su madre estaba ahí cerca, y Snape estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- preguntó Lily.

-Es solo el joven James, me platicaba lo mucho que le agrada bailar con las jóvenes. Estos jóvenes de hoy son unos mujeriegos. ¿Cómo están ustedes?- La madre sonaba algo agitada, pero Lily no sospechó nada, y su madre quedó satisfecha con el resultado.

En ese momento llegó su padre sonriendo. Había llegado la hora de presentar a la pequeña heredera Gostehm. Les hizo una seña a los músicos que callaron al momento, y se acercó a un lugar en la pista donde podía ser visto por todos los presentes.

-Damas y Caballeros, es un honor para mi tenerlos esta noche disfrutando de las delicias de la vida bajo mi casa. Como todos ustedes saben, durante los últimos años nuestra familia ha sufrido mucho a causa de la pérdida progresiva de sus integrantes. Llegó hasta tal punto ésta pérdida que solamente quedamos en el mundo tres Gostehm. Uno de ellos nos fue arrebatado años atrás, provocando un gran dolor en nuestra familia, pero esta noche nos ha sido devuelta nuestra hija, por lo que deseo hacer un brindis para celebrar su vuelta.- Levantó su copa. –Por Lily y Severus, que su compromiso perdure- y todos levantaron la copa. Lily sonrió tristemente, mientras que la expresión de Severus era neutra. 

James los miraba de manera extraña. Narcisa se había acomodado muy bien en el brazo de James. Todo mundo estaba tranquilo, así que el padre volvió a hacer una seña a los músicos, que comenzaron a tocar un vals tranquilo, y el Conde tomó de la mano a su hija para sacarla a bailar.

Lily sonrió y se dejó conducir por su padre, mientras que todas las miradas se concentraban en ellos dos. Cuando la música terminó, la gente comenzó a pedir que la chica bailara con el prometido, pero al parecer ésta no estaba muy dispuesta a hacer eso.

-No, todavía no, quiero que sea algo de nosotros- dijo Lily con una sonrisa falsa.

Todos se quedaron con expresiones de conformidad, y volvieron a retomar el baile. Ahora Lily estaba en el centro de la pista, sola. Su padre se había ido, y Severus estaba hablando con otras personas en otro lado. La chica miraba el suelo, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro, pero reunió valor, y secándosela con disimulo, levantó la vista. James venía hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y su mirada expresaba inmensa ternura. Lily se sintió atravesada por esa mirada, y no se pudo mover, hasta que James estuvo ya enfrente de ella.

-¿Me permite este baile?- preguntó éste. Lily asintió, todavía en shock, pero se dejó conducir por James, quien la tomó suavemente de la cintura. Lily cerró los ojos mientras bailaba. Ya no sentía nada, ya no sentía los pies, simplemente sentía que flotaba en el aire, y James la sostenía lo suficiente como para que no fuera a caer. La música acabó y Lily abrió los ojos. James la miraba fijamente sin decir nada, pero sus ojos expresaban mil veces mas lo que no le estaba permitido expresar en palabras.

Le ofreció el brazo y la escoltó fuera de la pista, bajo las miradas disimuladas de los demás invitados. Se dirigieron a la mesa, pero Lily lo tomó firmemente del brazo y le dijo algo al oído. James asintió, y ambos chicos desaparecieron del salón del baile sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

La luz de la luna bañaba el lago plateado que había en el bosque, mientras que los grillos hacían coro. Ambos chicos caminaban tomados del brazo, disfrutando el momento sin decir nada, ya que temían romper el hechizo. En ese momento Lily se detuvo al pie de un árbol, y James volteó a verla y sonrió.

-Eres hermosa- dijo James, acariciando su cabello,  conduciendo su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, que se dejaba acariciar sin resistencia. Lily cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de James, que la abrazó como si nunca mas la fuera a soltar en su vida. 

-Es una noche maravillosa- murmuró Lily con alegría, mientras que James le besaba la frente. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras que un a música a su alrededor provocaba que se olvidaran de todo lo que concernía a sus vidas por el momento. Esa noche iba a ser de ellos, y no importaba nada mas.

-Lily, hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo James muy serio, mientras tomaba las manos de la chica y aspiraba con gravedad. Lily lo miró sin comprender.

-Yo también- declaró ésta.

-Tu primero- 

-No, tu primero-

-Lily, por favor (¬.¬)-

-De acuerdo- dijo Lily seriamente –James, simplemente te quería dar las gracias... Desde que te conocí has sido un muchacho estupendo... Con tus bajas, claro está, pero aún así demostraste ser muy bien amigo y compañero, créeme que no lo olvidaré fácilmente... Eres un amigo al que quiero mucho. No quiero casarme. Creo que tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Cuando era niña me prometí a mi misma que jamás amaría a alguien como para casarme, ya que eso sería entregarte totalmente a otra persona, de lo cual yo jamás me creí capaz. Y ahora me están obligando a hacerlo. Gracias por ser un gran amigo en la necesidad y por darme mis momentos de felicidad. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi aquella ocasión que ocurrió lo de Snape... - La voz de Lily se había hecho un susurro. Estaba sonrojada y lo sabía, así que había agachado su cabeza para no toparse con los ojos de James.

Éste en cambio la tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro.

-Lily, estaré siempre que me necesites, lo prometo, tu también eres una gran amiga, te quiero mucho....- dijo James, mientras volvía a besar su frente y la abrazaba. Lily recostó su cabeza en el pecho de James y rompió en sollozos.

-No quiero... No con el.... Lo hubiera soportado con alguna otra persona, tal vez, pero no con el...- decía ella. James le acarició el cabello, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. No sabía como consolar a alguien, aún no había aprendido. Tomó su decisión. Se separó de Lily y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa James?- preguntó Lily. –Lo siento, de verdad, no quería incomodarte...- comenzó a decir ella, mientras el color subía a sus mejillas. No le gustaba llorar enfrente de los demás.

-No es eso Lily, no es eso, es... otra cosa- James se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella. –Se que esto es informal, pero debo decir lo que pienso. Lily cuando te conocí me pareciste una niña excepcional. Por que no eres como las demás chicas con los mimos gustos y ambiciones, si no que tienes tu propia personalidad y siempre tratas de ser tu misma, sin que te importe lo que los demás piensen de ti, y eso es algo ejemplar, sobre todo entre la gente de la realeza. Te amo Lily- dijo James.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Tan tan tan tan!!! Muajajajaja

Lo dejaré hasta ahí esta vez, ya que estoy en exageración cansada y tengo mucho sueño. Se que es temprano, pero la verdad no me importa. Muchas gracias a las personas que se han estado tomando la molestia de leer este fic, espero que lo sigan disfrutando, y les agradeceré los RR que dejen!! Hasta la próxima!!!


	11. La primer tierra

¡Hola! ¡Soy feliz! Después de tres años de trabajo arduo y esfuerzo, por fin me puedo graduar de la preparatoria. Si, yo se que en la carrera me va a tocar mas trabajo que nada, pero al menos me gustaría disfrutar este momento de triunfo, después de tantos maestros odiosos, peleas, horas de estudio, horas de flojera, clases en blanco, dormidas en clases, etc. Bueno, supongo que ustedes sabrán a que me refiero, ¿no?.

Como sea. Hasta estos momentos puedo escribir el siguiente capítulo. Al menos subirlo, lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo.

°°°°°

Sara Riddle: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo.... Este.... Bueno. (.) ¡Gracias!

Maxie-Chan: Hola, muchas gracias de verdad, que bueno que tengas esa opinión del capítulo y espero que la sigas teniendo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Snitchplateada: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. A mi también me esta gustando un poco, lo cual es extraño, ya que muchas veces no me agrada lo que escribo, no se por que. Es raro.

Danae Weasley: Jajajaja esta bien. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero no defraudarte con el, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me has dejado, casi desde que comencé a publicar aquí en ff.net. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Lily Posesa:  Jejejeje esta bien, por mi lo mataría en cualquier instante, pero desgraciadamente necesito a un antagonista que le esté haciendo la vida de cuadritos Lily y a los demás por unos momentos. =S. Muchas gracias por querer recomendar mi fic, espero que lo sigas disfrutando. Mira, trataré de leer tu fic, pero tenme paciencia por que me conecto solamente unos minutos y ya, por que con el cuento de que trabajo y me dan cero tiempo libre, entonces ando como loca para todas mis actividades diarias. (Le decían la ocupada ¬¬) Pero haré lo posible por leerlo. Yo también soy una maniática de la edad media. Me encantan mucho las historias de esas épocas, con los castillos y caballeros. Jajajajaja. Si hubiera vivido en esa época, me hubiera ido de caballero.... Erm.... Damisela que sabía usar la espada mejor.... Jajajajaja Pero muchas gracias por tu RR!!!

ZZZ: En cuanto a la declaración de James pues la verdad no habrá muchas esperanzas en este capítulo, pero bueno, dependiendo de mi humor a la hora de escribir los siguientes será como responda Lily. =D. ¡Muchas gracias por tu RR!

Norma: De acuerdo, aquí lo tienes, muchas gracias por el RR. Espero que te agrade este nuevo capítulo.

Mileryth: Si, lo se, también me decepcioné mucho cuando me enteré que el heredero de Singledem era Snape. =P. Pero ve el lado positivo, erm... erm... No, creo que no encuentro lado positivo a eso.... Bueno si, así tengo mas tema para escribir, si no, sería muy fácil que James se le declarara a Lily, ¿no lo crees? Entonces ya no habría fic y no podrías disfrutar con los capítulos sucesivos y no podrías dejarme RR con tus comentarios y.... Ok. Bueno, ya =P. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Lamister: Bueno, yo también lo quería así en un principio, pero entonces, como dije antes, sería demasiado fácil.

Nisa: Tal vez tienes razón, pero viéndolo de esta manera y los tiempos en que estaban, no creo que le hubiera hecho mucho caso. Los papás son buenos, pero en algunos momentos resultan antagonistas, es decir, fomentan los problemas. Son muy conservadores en sus ideas, por lo que no creo que hubieran dicho mucho acerca de eso. Y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que es una nación la que se tiene que salvar, entonces si estaría difícil que la escuchara. Apenas lo hacen....

Como quiera, muchas gracias por tu observación. =D.

°°°°°

Capítulo XI "La primer tierra"

Lily miró sorprendida a James. Ella lo sabía, después de todo, lo había escuchado cuando se lo dijo tiempo atrás, sin que él se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no creía que se lo estuviera diciendo. Se comenzó a poner nerviosa, ya que  sabía lo que significaba un "te amo", pero no dijo nada, lo cual aprovechó James para continuar.

-Lily, se que tal vez no quieras lo mismo que yo, y te comprendo, pero solo quería que lo supieras.- Se levantó del suelo y le ofreció el brazo, el cual la chica lo tomó sin temor. No dijo palabra. -¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo a la fiesta?- preguntó James. Lily asintió con la cabeza. No dijeron palabra durante el trayecto, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, y James se sentía totalmente estúpido.

°°°°°

Los días pasaban rápidamente, con el continuo ir y venir de las cosas de pronto Lily descubrió que ya estaba cercano su cumpleaños número 21, y un mes después ella se casaría con el heredero de Singledem. Dentro de ella algo comenzó a revolverse furiosamente, como si su espíritu quisiera salir de su cuerpo para huir de la terrible carga que sus padres le imponían, pero no podía.

Esa mañana se levantó son inusitada energía, y ni siquiera se enojó cuando sus padres le avisaron que se iba a ir de día de campo con algunos jóvenes del reino, y que el príncipe mismo los iba a acompañar, para cuidar de su prometida. Tal vez arrugó la nariz cuando se enteró, pero decidió que eso no le iba a estropear el día. Se cambió rápidamente e hizo que ensillaran a su caballo "Luz de Estrella", para poder salir con los demás al día de campo.

Se montó en su caballo, seguida por un mayordomo en su propio caballo, para cuidar de la chica, y ambos se encaminaron al punto de partida al día de campo.

Era una finca bonita, de buen tamaño, en donde vivían los Condes de Liamden, los cuales eran padres del Vizconde de Liamden, mejor conocido como Liam. Al llegar se encontraron con que ya estaban ahí Narcisa, Bellatrix,  Liam por supuesto, Robert, Justin, y Helga. Solamente faltaba el Príncipe, el cual había avisado que llegaría un poco tarde.

-Solo a él se le ocurre retrasarnos, sabía de sobra que íbamos a ir lejos- decía Helga a modo de queja. En eso vieron que llegaba Lily.

-Señorita Gostehm, que alegría que haya podido venir- exclamaron las muchachas, mientras los hombres se acercaban a besar la mano de la doncella, con la esperanza de que les concediera al menos una mirada, la cual les fue solemnemente rechazada.

-Buen día, ¿A que hora partiremos?- preguntó Lily.

-En cuanto el Príncipe, su prometido, y su invitado lleguen- declaró Narcisa sonriendo con satisfacción.

-¿Qué invitado?-

-Oh, es que como es costumbre cada seis meses, el Príncipe visita las tierras vecinas, el Reino de Rockville, y el Príncipe de Rockville visita por un mes las tierras de Singledem. Nadie sabe por que lo hacen, después de todo, todo mundo sabe que no se llevan bien, sin embargo, por ahí dicen las lenguas que son parientes cercanos, de hecho, mas cercanos de lo que se supone.- Bellatrix hablaba poniéndose una mano en la boca, como si quisiera que las piedras no escucharan, cosa que Lily no comprendía en absoluto, después de todo, eran tan chismosos ellos que se lo habrían contado ya medio mundo.

De pronto hizo su aparición un carruaje real, con el sello distintivo de la casa de Slytherin y unos cortinajes verde y plateado. Cuando se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y del carruaje bajó el ya conocido príncipe de Singledem y el príncipe de Rockville, o como Lily le conocía, James.

-Disculpen la tardanza amigos míos, espero que no hayan tenido que esperar mucho- dijo seriamente Snape, ofreciéndole un brazo descaradamente a Narcisa en primer lugar que su prometida, cosa que a ésta no le molestó en absoluto.

-No hay problema, solo le explicábamos a Lily un poco de las costumbres de aquí- Bellatrix se acercó rápidamente a ganar el otro brazo del príncipe. Lily arrugó la nariz asqueada, y se quedó rezagada mientras el resto de los muchachos, excepto James, comenzaban a caminar en dirección al bosque.

-¿Todavía puedo escoltarte?- preguntó James nervioso, ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica, la cual sonrió y aceptó.

Caminaron un buen trecho, y de pronto se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily.

-Bueno, en realidad a donde vamos de día de campo es a la Primer Tierra Sagrada, la cual es custodiada por los Black, y Narcisa tiene la llave. En unos momentos ella nos abrirá las puertas y nosotros entraremos. Normalmente no llevamos los caballos con nosotros, así que no te preocupes, los dejaremos aquí para que no vaya a pasarles algo- dijo James.

Narcisa sacó su varita e invocó un hechizo, con el cual formó una puerta, y después introdujo una llave en ella, para abrir la puerta y rebelar un paraje totalmente diferente al que Lily podía apreciar que se encontraba del otro lado en un principio.

Uno a uno, los muchachos fueron cruzando la puerta hacia el otro lado, y al final quedaron solamente Lily y James.

-Algo me dice que no deberíamos entrar ahí- dijo Lily tímidamente, alejándose un poco de la puerta. James la animó.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, los poderes están dormidos, así que no importa-

Lily lo miró con desconfianza, pero aún así decidió cruzar el umbral. Nunca lo hubiera hecho, ya que en el momento en que puso los dos pies del otro lado, toda la tierra se oscureció, y los jóvenes comenzaron a gritar como locos. Lily notó de pronto que alguien se aferraba a ella, sin embargo un brusco movimiento en el suelo hizo que la mano se aferraba se soltara de pronto.

-¡James!- gritó Lily entre tanto movimiento.

-¡Aquí estoy, tranquila!- exclamó el antes mencionado. Al punto Lily sintió que éste la tomaba de la mano. -¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Lily temerosa.

-No lo se... es necesario que saques tu varita, en caso de que algo pase- Aclaró James. Lily accedió y sacó su varita, la cual comenzó a vibrar al punto y a despedir haces de luz a diestra y siniestra. De pronto esas luces se fueron hasta arriba, y se colocaron en el firmamento a modo de estrellas, por lo que el lugar se pudo iluminar, y Lily lo reconoció como el bosque de su sueño que no había sido sueño. Ambos muchachos caminaron para buscar el lago del que Lily le había hablado a James, pero por mucho tiempo que estuvieron caminando, no lograron encontrar nada.

-¿Segura que no era solamente un sueño?- preguntó James por enésima vez, cuando no habían encontrado nada.

-Claro que no, fue real, lo se, lo siento, pero no se donde está el dichoso lago- espetó Lily. Ambos se sentaron en unas piedras que había ahí, y al instante una estrella fugaz comenzó a cruzar el firmamento, pero lo extraño es que iba bajando poco a poco hasta que cayó del cielo justo a los pies de la pelirroja. Ésta se extrañó mucho, ya que vio que no parecía ser lo que se denominaba un trozo de estrella, si no mas bien parecía la mínima parte de un cristal roto.

La muchacha lo tomó y lo colocó en una bolsita que traía, pero al parecer la estrella estaba renuente a quedarse ahí, ya que comenzó a brillar con intensidad y se abrió la bolsa, mientras la estrella flotaba y se acomodaba en la mano de Lily.

-Creo que te quiere mucho, tanto que quiere estar contigo- dijo James a modo de broma. Lily frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.  Examinó el trozo de estrella o de diamante, sin embargo, no encontraba nada que le rebelara que estaba pasando ahí. Lo levantó y le dio de lleno la luz de la luna, y comenzó a brillar mas, y a flotar en el aire. Una voz profunda, que parecía a la vez de viejo y de niño, de la cual no podías adivinar edad, salió del trozo de estrella, y comenzó a recitar algo.

_"El primer poder ha despertado. Soy parte de los siete poderes que se encuentran escondidos en las siete tierras Sagradas. El lazo de unión de estos poderes proviene de la unión de dos mortales. De las profundidades del cielo he venido a servir a mi amo, el propietario de la sangre de un mago digno. Prometo jamás volver a traicionarlo, y que si eso llegara a pasar, entonces que las tinieblas cubran el firmamento y yo me condene a no volver a brillar jamás"_.

Y dicho esto, volvió a posarse en la mano de Lily. La chica miró de nuevo el diamante y lo volvió a colocar en su bolsita, y no se volvió a mover. Lily volvió a mirar el firmamento, pero no encontró las estrellas que hacía poco brillaban, y mucho menos encontró la luz de la luna. Todo volvía a ser oscuridad y tinieblas. James tomó la mano de Lily nuevamente, pero no fue necesario, ya que la luz volvió a sus ojos y otra vez estaban en la finca de la cual habían partido.

Narcisa introducía la llave de la Primer Tierra en la cerradura, pero no lograba abrirla.

-¡Maldita cerradura!- exclamó después de mil intentos. Arrojó la llave lejos.

-Se dice que cuando Gostehm vuelva a tomar los poderes bajo su mando, las tierras sagradas no pertenecerán a nadie mas que a él.- dijo Severus, mirando de reojo a Lily, la cual se hacía la desentendida de todo. 

-Claro que no,  Gostehm está muerto, al menos es lo que todo mundo sabe- exclamó Narcisa enfurecida. No soportaba la idea de que le quitaran algo que consideraba suyo.

-Pues las lenguas dicen que Gostehm tomó forma de algo no humano y que habita entre nosotros, en este mundo, pero para no ser descubierto se esconde de la vista de los hombres- dijo Bellatrix con su eterno ademán confidencia.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es el afán de entrar en las Tierras Sagradas? ¿No podemos comer simplemente aquí y ya? Tengo hambre- Lily se había interpuesto entre el corrillo que se había formado y tenía aspecto amenazador.

-La futura Reina tiene hambre, hay que comer- Helga se dispuso a sacar los alimentos y a hacer el tendido para poder colocarlos.

-Me llamo Lily- se defendió ésta.

-Si, pero la Condesa dijo que te tratáramos como lo que eres, así que tenemos que obedecerla, y también lo dijo la Reina.-

-Escuchen, si quieren tratarme como lo que soy, les diré, me llamo Lily, hija de los Condes de Gostehm, pero no dejo de ser Lily, una chica común y corriente que en estos momentos se está muriendo de hambre, ¿esta bien?-James se acercó cariñosamente a ella.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Ni lo creas Potter, ni tuya ni de nadie- Su mirada expresaba enojo, ya que en ese momento Severus los estaba mirando. James se quedó muy contrariado por la respuesta, ya que por unos momentos se había ilusionado mucho pensando que después de todo, Lily lo quería de alguna manera.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
